Healing a broken mind and heart
by Shadowflame013
Summary: A familiar man finds himself in a plot of insanity after being transported in a new world. There, he finds answers to his guilt.
1. chapter 1

Prologue: Encounter: The woman of ice.

I do not own anything from any media.

In the world of Gaia, there's a current that flows within the Planet. It is called the Lifestream. It was a turquoise colored stream of spiritual energy within the Planet. Because of this, life on the planet flourished, allowing it to be reborn. However, it is capable of many impressive occurrence that were thought to be impossible.

Within the Lifestream, a young man was seen being dragged inside. He was in his early twenties, appearing young for his age. He had spiky blonde hair with a prominent spike. He was wearing a purple muscle vest sweater, blue pants with black combat boot, a futuristic forearm guard and a pauldron with a kanji written as SOLDIER engraved on it. The pauldron has what appeared to be three bolts that were jetting out. He also had leather straps that formed a sort of armor on his abdomen. On his back, there was an impressive weapon: a sword easily over 6 feet in length and over a foot thick. In appearance, it looked like a giant gladius sword. It had two open spots at the base of the blade. The man was being dragged within the Lifestream till it suddenly began to glow brightly. Within the current, The man disappeared.

The man was seen being transported by a mysterious passage. It was a large void of darkness with no clear direction to go to. Wisps of the Lifestream were guiding him through the passage. He was being dragged within it, unable to do anything.

'My role in saving the planet ends here...? I guess it's worth risking your life to ensure the others are safe.' The man thought with a somber outcome.

He closed his eyes as he felt the current of the Lifestream push him forward. He was unconscious for an unprecedented amount of time. Soon, the flash of light engulfed him and he disappeared.

On Earth, there is a city called Tokyo at a country called Japan. Within it, a town called Shinto Teito was there. It was a technologically advanced place. The technology was rumored to surpass all nations worldwide.

Within the prefecture, a large building overlooked the city. It was a large conglomerate. It had three large letters that are spelled 'MBI'. At the top, a man with white hair and scientist's lab coat was seen overlooking the city with an insane expression.

"Soon, the era of the Gods is upon us! All 108 of them have been set free to find their destined ones!" He said with insanity.

Soon, he noticed a turquoise color in the sky. It looked like a shooting star, but it was falling north of the conglomerate. The man watched with glee as he witnessed it.

"Looks like it will crash at the inn where he lived in. I feel bad for the owner, but things will be interesting ." He said with false sympathy.

North of the conglomerate, there was an inn. A woman was seen sweeping outside of the building. She was wearing a formal kimono with a purple hakama. Her hair was a lavender color with matching eyes. She looked no older than a woman reaching her twenties. While sweeping, she saw the turquoise meteor heading towards the ground near her. She quickly reacted and moved back seconds before the meteor impacted the ground. Dust flew everywhere, enshrouding her sight. Everyone in the inn heard the explosion and looked outside to see a crater formed in front of the inn. The woman had a serious expression, not knowing what to expect. She slowly approached the crater to see a familiar man with a large sword on his back.

'A man?' Who is he?' The woman thought, questioning herself.

Seeing the young man's current appearance, she quickly brought him out of the crater. Surprisingly, there were only a few scratches, but he looked okay. She was curious of the large sword he possessed.

"Are you okay, young man?" The woman asked to the man.

He merely grunted, disoriented from his sudden experience. The man opened his eyes, revealing their turquoise color which had a dull glow during the day. The woman was surprised on seeing the eye color. It was mystifying to see them with a mesmerizing appearance.

"Who...are you?" The man asked.

"Asama Miya. What is your name?" The woman named Miya asked.

"I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife." The man named Cloud responded.

"Cloud... That's a nice name." Miya complimented.

Cloud nodded in response. He tried to get up, but his legs gave out. He collapsed on the ground, unable to stand at the moment.

"Ugh... What happened?" He asked.

"You crash landed here in front of my inn while I was sweeping." Miya answered.

"I...see. I'm sorry...for causing the damage. Where am I?" Cloud asked.

"You're in Shinto Teito, near my place called Izumo Inn." Miya said.

'Izumo Inn? Shinto Teito? Sounds like I'm within the continent belonging to the Wutai...' Cloud thought.

He looked around, seeing the city through his sight. Miya noticed his gaze looked blank, but it had a serious feeling. She could tell he was a person raised for combat.

"Anyway, Strife-san. Why don't you come inside? I have a room or two that's vacant so you can stay here." Miya suggested.

"Thanks, but I don't...want to be a bother." Cloud said.

"Nonsense. It's okay for you to come over and stay in. Don't worry about the rent to pay. If you can clean the house and help with chores, it'll be enough." Miya said.

"I feel bad...for the tenants who have to pay the rent." Cloud admitted.

"Don't worry, they do pay the rent from time to time. Usually they do chores to help with the house." Miya reassured.

Cloud reluctantly went inside the inn. He was suddenly met with a woman. The person in question was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She was wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For the lower part, she had capri jeans.

"Miya, is there something happening...? Oh, who's our new neighbor?" The woman asked.

"Uzume-chan, please refrain from being rude to our new guest." Miya said with a smile.

Cloud and the woman named Uzume noticed a purple hanya appearing near Miya. Uzume shivered, but Cloud kept his gaze. He barely flinched upon seeing it.

"I-I'm sorry!" Uzume quickly apologized.

The hanya disappeared. Uzume looked pale for a moment, recalling the sensation of seeing the hanya. This made her cling on to Cloud reflexively. This got his attention in response.

"You can let go of me..." Cloud said, not sounding rude.

Uzume regained her bearings and quickly released herself from Cloud. She looked embarrassed as her face turned red.

"Now that we have met each other, this is Cloud Strife. He will be our new tenant." Miya said.

"Please call me Cloud. I'm usually not one with formalities." Cloud commented.

"Okay then, Cloud." Uzume said, looking at his face.

Cloud managed to get himself settled in the room for the night. This made him think of what to do the next day.

'I wonder what I should I do... I can handle doing deliveries, but I don't have a vehicle to use...' Cloud pondered mentally.

Unknown to him, Uzume was his next door neighbor. She was staring at him through the keyhole from the door. She clenched her fist at where her heart is. A noticeable blush was shown on her face.

'Cloud... Why am I reacting to you?' Uzume thought.

The next morning, Cloud was outside Maison Inn, searching for possible areas for a job. He had breakfast thanks to Miya. He had a bento with him.

'Might as well start from square one... Hopefully if there's a place for hiring, I don't mind working there.' Cloud thought.

Soon, he found a construction crew looking for possible recruiters. He found the boss of the crew, asking for a place to be hired into.

"So you're looking to get hired as a construction worker... You don't seem much, but looks can be deceiving." The boss said, looking at Cloud.

"I assure you that I can help lift some heavy objects in case some of my colleagues are having trouble." Cloud reassured.

"Oh, aren't we confident? Very well... Let's see if you can move that K-rail to the sidewalk. A fellow worker left it there to direct traffic away from the construction site. I was hoping it would be moved closer to the sidewalk to prevent crashes." The boss requested.

"Leave it to me." Cloud said.

Cloud lifted the concrete freeway divider, much to the shock of his boss with little difficulty. He was able to drag it on the ground and carefully lifted it on the sidewalk. The boss could only exhale, not believing what he saw.

"You're strong... You're hired, Strife-san." He said in disbelief.

"Just 'Cloud' will be fine. I'm not one for formalities." Cloud said.

After hours of understanding the job and knowing his colleagues, Cloud was on his way back to Izumo Inn. On the way, he noticed a girl slouching on a bench with a hollow expression. She had short, light brown hair with dull turquoise eyes. She was wearing a lab coat that was bloodstained. Cloud felt pitiful for the young woman.

"Are you...okay?" He asked.

"No... I'm not..." The girl replied with a hollow, cold tone.

"What happened...to you?" Cloud persisted.

"I am a scrapped number, one who cannot be winged." The girl said.

Cloud had a closer look, noting a strange bird mark with a yin-yang symbol below it on her forehead. This got him confused, yet he felt sympathetic.

"What makes you believe that you're broken?" Cloud questioned.

"I cannot be winged, no matter who I be with. I am...a wingless number." The girl answered.

Cloud, sympathizing her emotions, took her right hand gently with his left.

"I used to think like that... I assumed I was someone else, but I was broken. I couldn't believe myself, yet someone saved me from a fate worse than death." Cloud said.

The girl looked at Cloud, slowly standing up. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Even if I'm scrapped... Will you still be...my Ashikabi?" The girl asked.

'Ashikabi? What is that term?' Cloud questioned mentally.

"Whatever awaits me for the future, I will be with you. It's too early for you to give up..." Cloud replied.

Soon, the girl held his left hand. Cloud noted how cold she felt. In spite of this, he didn't hesitate to hold her hand. However, two people were watching the interaction.

"Hey, you! Let that woman go!" A young male voice called out.

Cloud turned and noticed a young boy barely 15 years old. He was a slim teenager of average height with brown hair. The boy was accompanied by a larger man, whom appeared muscular. He was tall with messy silver colored hair and grey eyes. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. The shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X'. The sleeves near his shoulders has a single band around them. Sitting almost lazily on his waist is a belt that looks more like an accessory than an actually functioning one. It sits slightly askew, the left side riding lower on his hip than the right, and the ends are tied together by a leather string. The only other distinguishing features about his clothing is the black fingerless gloves he wears, and the orange scarf he wraps around his neck and shoulders. The man was wielding a large sword on his waist.

"Why are you interested of the girl as though she's an object?" Cloud asked.

"She's a Sekirei, and she belongs to me." The boy answered quickly.

"I don't see your name on her. She's a person like all of us here. If you plan to take her, I won't back down." Cloud said.

Soon, he reached behind his back, pulling out his weapon. It was a large sword that intimidated the young boy and the man.

"Mikogami, we should retreat... This man is no ordinary person. He feels...strong." The man said to the boy.

"He looks weak, even though he's holding that sword. Mutsu, take him down." The boy named Mikogami commented.

"Very well." The man named Mikogami obliged.

Cloud was forced to bring his sword out in a defensive position, blocking the attacks from Mutsu. Soon, he swung quickly with some effort, forcing the man back. Cloud flipped in the air, creating a shockwave that traveled fast to Mutsu. The man was forced to dodge the attack at the last second. However, a sharp cut was shown on his left part of his body.

'This guy... He could kill me if he wanted to... He's dangerous.' Mutsu thought with shock.

He then retreated to Mikogami.

"Mikogami, I cannot fight this man. He will slay me easily. He's no Sekirei, but he can hold off on his own against my strength." Mutsu warned.

Mikogami clenched his teeth and reluctantly retreated. Cloud calmed himself and placed his sword on his back, causing it to disappear. This surprised him for a moment.

'Since when I could summon the Buster Sword like that?' He questioned in thought.

He had to ignore finding the answer for his attention was on the girl he protected. She had a faint blush on her cheeks.

'Cloud... This is the one who may be my Ashikabi.' The girl thought.

Cloud was able to carry her in a bridal fashion. He began moving fast, rushing his way to Izumo Inn.

Cloud quickly arrived at the inn. Miya heard his panting and noticed he was holding the girl he met at the park.

"Oh my, Cloud. What happened to her?" Miya questioned.

"I found her lying on a park bench alone... This isnt her blood, since she doesn't have any cuts or bruises. This may be someone else's so it's likely she fought in self-defense." Cloud explained.

"I understand. You did the right thing, Cloud." Miya said.

The woman was surprised that Cloud defended her without getting to know her. It made her cheeks red.

'He is the one... Cloud is my Ashikabi.' The girl thought.

Cloud was about to fall asleep till he heard his door open. It was the same girl he encountered.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I found the one I'm looking for." The girl said.

Soon, she kissed Cloud on the lips, surprising him. An icy blue veil of wings appeared on her back. The girl moaned as she felt her body temperature rise. The tattoo on her forehead vanished and was now on her nape.

"I'm Sekirei number 7, Akitsu. You're my Ashikabi, now and forever." The girl named Akitsu said with a smile.

Cloud was entranced by the smile she showed. Without knowing it, Akitsu hugged him close. The young man blushed in response.

* * *

Opening 1: Come by Amuro Namie

* * *

'moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara

watashi ni motarete naite ii kara'

-Cloud is seen overlooking the night sky. His hair was billowing with the wind. He had an indifferent expression, but he appeared to be suffering internally. Akitsu was seen behind him, holding his back.

'I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada kono mama'

-Akitsu stretched her left hand out, creating a field of ice. She then held Cloud's right hand, guiding him through the icy land, now a large icy plain. Cloud, without showing hesitation, walked with her.

'Come my way

kono yami no hotori

Come close to me

ima akari tomoshi

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

tada soba ni iru kara

So come my way'

-Soon, Cloud was watching the sky, thinking about the people he knew from his world. He then turned to Akitsu, whom held his face. She then kissed his lips, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Akitsu: The Ice Sekirei.

Opening 1: Come by Amuro Namie

Cloud was surprised of what Akitsu did. He couldn't say anything as the girl kept holding him.

"Akitsu...? What...was that?" Cloud questioned.

"I have become yours..." Akitsu answered.

"You're...mostly human. Yet, you're...not." Cloud realized.

"I'm what is known as a Sekirei. We're people from a distant planet that are genetically similar to humans on Earth." Akitsu explained.

"So, in a sense...you're related to humans, even though you're not from here." Cloud deduced.

"Yes... There are 108 Sekirei here in this city. All of us must fight till only one Ashikabi and Sekirei are left." Akitsu explained.

"A Battle Royale to the death... Against your kind as well... How mundane." Cloud commented.

"Master, I..." Akitsu said.

"Just 'Cloud' will do... So there are 107 other Sekirei who are looking for their Ashikabi. I have a feeling that some may have been founded." Cloud deduced.

"Yes, Cloud-sama. The other sekirei will respond to you so be careful." Akitsu said.

Cloud was able to rudimentary understand the situation. Knowing he may have to prepare himself, he steeled his spirit.

"If I have to fight to ensure you're protected, then I'll have no choice but to do so. However, this plan that every Sekirei must fight is awful enough." Cloud commented.

Despite knowing new information, Cloud was exhausted. He yawned with his fatigue catching to him.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, Akitsu." He said.

Akitsu nodded. She watched as Cloud fell asleep. Slowly, she crept within his futon, lying close to him.

Within the MBI conglomerate, the white haired man was monitoring activities of the Sekirei through a computer. A sudden notification got him in surprise. Alarms and notifications suddenly pointed out to Akitsu.

"Impossible... The Scrapped Sekirei was winged!? Who was capable of doing so?" The man questioned.

Soon, a woman came inside, evidently shocked of what she also noticed.

"Seems like everyone has been notified about Akitsu, Takami-chan." The man said.

"Don't address me with such a tone, Minaka. It was your scientist that made number 7 unable to being winged." The woman named Takami argued.

"It is not my fault he caused the process to happen. He was believed to be a prodigy, though his actions said otherwise. Either way, he was killed from her, regardless." The man named Minaka said.

"If you end up hiring another crack job like that guy again, I'll make sure you'll suffer. The lives of the Sekirei are not toys for you to play in your sick games." Takami said.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Words and your gun are able to kill me." Minaka sarcastically commented.

Takami socked him on the head. He fell flat on his desk.

"Act like that again and I'll staple your mouth shut." Takami warned.

Minaka merely rubbed his head from where he got struck. An insane smile was on his face.

The next morning, Cloud woke up and felt something warm and smooth. He noticed it was a female's body snuggling close to him.

'I don't know who this person is yet... Wait, I recognize this feeling.' Cloud thought, sensing a familiar aura.

He moved back and noticed Akitsu, sleeping with a content expression on her face. Somnolently, she held his head close to her.

'Okay, I don't think I should let this happen any further.' Cloud quickly thought.

He gently nudged Akitsu, waking her in the process. She looked at Cloud with a sleepy, happy expression.

"Good morning, Cloud-sama." She said.

"Good morning, Akitsu... Not that I'm complaining, but why are you sleeping with me?" He asked.

"Ah... It felt comfy and I love you." She said in a calm tone.

Cloud was surprised of what she said. His mind was briefly awry, now sensing her feelings. It's as though he could feel what Akitsu felt to him.

"Akitsu... Also, why aren't you wearing any proper clothes to cover yourself?" Cloud asked.

"Ah... I forgot." She answered.

Cloud sighed in response. He then walked to his door till he heard a knocking sound.

"Cloud-san, breakfast is ready." Miya called out.

"Just a minute..." He responded.

He still had his clothes on and went out of his room. Miya was waiting for him.

"Cloud-san, I was wondering if that girl you brought in yesterday is also ready for breakfast." Miya said.

"Her name is Akitsu... She was given her own room, correct?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. Did she end up sleeping with you?" Miya asked with a smile.

"I'll be honest, she did. I also need to ask for you to borrow your clothes for her. She did come here with only a bloodstained lab coat." Cloud responded with honesty.

A mirthful chuckle came from Miya. Soon, a purple hanya appeared near her.

"Sexual relations are forbidden in Izumo Inn. Please keep in mind, Cloud-san." Miya informed.

"I don't consider having said relations here. Otherwise, I would be desecrating your household rules." Cloud said.

"Glad to see that you're an honest person, Cloud-san. Since you also informed me of Akitsu's lack of clothing, I'll lend some of my clothes to her. It's your responsibility to find new clothes for her though." Miya said.

"I appreciate your willingness to help me in times of need." Cloud bowed.

"Ufufu... My husband has taught me to help others who don't deserve negative experiences. If you need some help or advice, please don't be afraid to talk with me." Miya said.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Cloud said.

Akitsu came out of the room, holding a blanket that barely covered her body. Cloud was decent enough to look away without sparing a glance. She sensed he was embarrassed to look at her body. Miya quickly held the blanket on her body as she could see Cloud's flustered face.

"Ara ara... We should get some clothes for you, Akitsu. I'm sure they'll fit you." Miya said.

"Ah... I want to be with Cloud-sama." She said.

"Don't worry, you'll be with him. Let's get you dressed up." Miya reassured.

"I'll be in the guest room waiting for you, Akitsu. Please go with Miya so you can get yourself dressed." Cloud confirmed.

Akitsu nodded and went with Miya. This gave Cloud some breathing time. He was barely able to hold his stoic expression from Akitsu's interaction.

'She's slightly more forward than how Tifa was... Why am I thinking like that? I sound like a damn pervert...' Cloud comically thought.

He went to the guest room, meeting Uzume and another person. It was a male, appearing younger than Cloud. He had white hair, almost akin to snow, a white business shirt with black pants.

"Oh, we haven't had a chance to introduce Kagari to you, Cloud." Uzume said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kagari said.

"Likewise." Cloud responded.

'He's pretty stoic, despite how he looks young. What could have happened to him?' Kagari thought.

'He's almost like me... Funny how roles in life are identical.' Cloud thought.

Uzume decided to ease their minds by speaking out to Cloud.

"So, new guy... I heard you rescued a girl who had a bloodstained lab coat on. Mind if you tell me what happened?" Uzume questioned.

"I think it's best not to... It depends whether she can allow me to or not." Cloud refuted.

"Oh pooh... I wanted to know what happened." Uzume pouted.

"Ask her yourself then. I'm respecting her privacy." Cloud retorted.

"I did noticed she went into your room. Did you had some fun time with her?" Uzume teased.

"I'm not one to indulge in something so low like that..." Cloud responded.

Uzume has the decency to remain silent, noting her teasing was irritating Cloud. She then made a few glances at him, garnering a small blush on her face.

'I'm reacting to him... Ever since he got the Scrapped Number by a miracle, I could feel this urge to be with him. It's strong as I get closer...' Uzume thought.

Miya came to the guest room with Akitsu properly clothed. She was wearing an ivory kimono with snowflake designs. Upon seeing Cloud, the Sekirei wasted no time to getting close to him. Cloud felt her emotions skyrocket as she got close.

'I can feel what she feels... This is not a coincidence... It feels like...I'm being with her beyond physical and mental plains of existence.' Cloud mentally noted.

Akitsu leaned on Cloud's left side, cherishing his presence. Miya giggled as she could see how the Sekirei was acting. She could almost say she was jealous of the interaction.

Everyone in the household began eating their breakfast. It was a calm morning for Cloud and Akitsu. Much to his shyness, Akitsu gave a piece of a croquette to Cloud via chopsticks. He blushed in response, eating it. Uzume kept teasing while Miya giggled from the affectionate display. Kagari was not paying attention, eating his meal silently.

"My my... She really cares for you. I'm jealous how she's acting lovey dovey on you." Uzume commented, smiling.

'I wouldn't say -lovey dovey-... More like, I'm feeling Akitsu's affection for me, somehow. I just don't have the willpower to resist her.' Cloud berated mentally.

Miya watched the interaction with a smile on her face. She could see Cloud was like an innocent person when Akitsu's around him. When she isn't, he had an aura of a mature person whom saw a lot in life. It made her feel as though she wanted to understand him.

'He's an enigma when it comes to relations. I haven't seen someone with an innocent mindset in relations... However, he also has a spirit akin to a warrior.' Miya thought.

Cloud finished his meal, gently placing his chopsticks in the table. Akitsu also finished from her meal, insisting on following Cloud.

"Thanks for the meal." He said calmly.

"Cloud, are you doing anything today?" Miya asked.

"I have no plans nor work for today so I'm off." Cloud responded.

"I need someone to help pick up the groceries for me. Can you help me with this errand?" Miya requested.

"I have nothing to do so I accept." Cloud said without hesitation.

"Excellent. This is the list of items I need to buy. Please bring them here. I'll lend my money for the shopping." Miya said, providing a list of groceries.

"I'll be back." Cloud said.

Akitsu followed him, wanting to stay close to him. Miya allowed Akitsu to be with Cloud in response.

Outside, Cloud was heading to the grocery store with Akitsu near him. Many people noticed the pair. Females were attracted to Cloud's appearance while the males were ogling Akitsu's appearance.

"Don't worry about them. It's an insignificant...feeling." Cloud replied.

Akitsu, catching Cloud off guard, held his left arm close, pressing her bosom on it. This made him blush in response, feeling the sensation. It was slightly cool to the touch.

"Akitsu... You don't have to do that..." Cloud said.

"Ah... I want to. I don't want anyone to take you away." Akitsu said.

Cloud couldn't say anything. Akitsu could sense from their bond how he was moved. They walked their way to Izumo Inn, with her arms interlocked on his left arm.

Back in Izumo Inn, Cloud and Akitsu arrived with the groceries. Miya giggled upon seeing Akitsu holding to Cloud as though her life depended on it.

"Ara ara... You two look cute together. Thank you Cloud for getting the groceries." Miya said.

"Happy to be of help for you and everyone in this inn." Cloud responded.

Uzume didn't speak out, but she suddenly felt her heart beat quickly. Her face was starting to flush, though she suppressed it, albeit painfully.

'He cares for the people around him... Cloud might be the Ashikabi that I'm seeking.' Uzume thought.

Sometime later, Miya left the inn. Cloud briefly questioned where she was going. Upon saying she was heading to a cemetery, he felt guilty for asking. Right now, he was sitting at the atrium, overlooking the area.

'I will have to apologize for asking her of where she was going... How shameful on my part.' Cloud thought.

Akitsu was hugging behind him, trying to alleviate his concern. Cloud felt her hands, which were somewhat cold, yet relaxing, touching his shoulders. He didn't protest, despite Akitsu pressing herself on his back.

"Cloud-sama... Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just feeling guilty on my part for asking Miya... I did not know where she was going." Cloud admitted.

Akitsu held his hands in a warm embrace. Cloud could feel her emotions like a calm wave. Her skin was cool, but it wasn't bitter cold. It was a soothing feeling, akin to a summer breeze cool enough to cause relaxation.

"It will be alright, Cloud-sama. She will forgive you." Akitsu said.

Cloud felt thankful from her reassuring words. It made him calm. Akitsu kisses him in his lips, causing her wings to appear once more. A small flurry of snow began to fall near them.

"I love you for your caring to others, Cloud-sama. I also love it when you care for me deeply. You made me choose who to be with and I'm glad to find you as my destined one." Akitsu said with a smile.

Nearby, Uzume saw the interaction between them. Her heart raced, causing her face to develop a healthy blush. She clenched a fist near her chest, obviously showing a reaction to Cloud's presence.

During the afternoon, Miya arrived at the inn. She noticed Cloud training himself with a large sword outside the atrium.

"Oh, Cloud-san. I didn't know you practice with a sword." She said.

"My apologies, Miya-san. I had this sword passed down to me...from someone I once knew..." Cloud reluctantly admitted.

Miya could see the underlying tone from his voice. She felt pitiful for him.

"It's okay. Now we understand that we had our losses, let's settle that aside. I'm just curious as to how you're able to wield such a large sword like that." Miya curiously mentioned.

"It's pretty heavy for ordinary people, but I'm the only person to wield this. It's more than just a weapon..." Cloud said.

"What do you mean it's more than just a weapon?" Miya asked.

"My friend... He did more than just bestow me this sword... He also gave me a reason to continue living... Embracing my...dreams, no matter what." Cloud explained.

Miya realized what he meant from the sword itself.

"It's a symbolism of a warrior who has found hope." Miya deduced.

"Yes, but it also has one more meaning... A hero didn't die giving me this blade. A hero began his journey..." Cloud said.

Miya gasped softly when she heard his speech. She felt apologetic for what he revealed to her.

"I'm sorry for prying a memory that you didn't want to remind yourself with." Miya apologized.

"It's okay. In any case, is there anything I could do to help with the house?" Cloud asked.

"I don't need any help at the moment, Cloud-san. I'll ask your help if I do." Miya responded.

Cloud nodded and went back to the guest room. Miya watched with an understanding smile as she saw him move into the guest room.

'He's like me... One who had endured loss... However, his case seems deeper.' Miya thought.

Within the guest room, Akitsu was with Uzume. She then noticed Cloud and quickly went to him in response. Uzume watched as he held her close.

"Cloud-sama, are you done with your training?" Akitsu asked.

"Yes, I'm done for the day..." Cloud responded.

Akitsu went close to Cloud, pressing herself on him. Miya watched as he looked flustered for a moment, holding Akitsu in his arms.

"My my... Aren't we acting lovely?" Miya teased.

"Please don't misunderstand... Akitsu...is rather affectionate so...I can't refuse her feelings." Cloud said, blushing in response.

Miya giggled, seeing how flustered the man looked.

Ending 1: Memories of Days gone By - akane

'hadasamui yozora ni wa kimi ha omoi ukabu'

-Cloud is seen standing in the rooftop of Izumi Inn. He was overlooking the MBI building with a determined expression in the night sky.-

'shizuka na konna hi ni wa kimi ni aitaku naru'

-Akitsu was seen walking to him on the roof top. She had a content expression on her face as she got closer.

'donna hi mo kimi no koto mamoritai kara... (I want you baby...)'

-Cloud is seen with Akitsu, walking outside at a small field. She was holding his left hand with a content expression.-

'hashiridashita SUPIIDO de toozakatteku hibi'

-Akitsu was now overlooking the city in the background on the night. Soon, time suddenly shifts to day as she continues watching.-

'tsunaida te no nukumori mo osanai koro no omoide hanashi'

-Cloud was at the atrium, sitting on the ground, lost in thought. Akitsu walked up to him and sat near him. She scooted closer to him before holding his right hand in a gentle embrace. Cloud gave a soft squeeze on her hand. He recalls a certain friend of his past.-

'Time goes by. kimi wa mou wasurete shimatteiru darou yubikiri kawashita yakusoku sae mo'

-Cloud suddenly recalls his first meeting with Akitsu. A soft smile came to him as he looked to her. Soon, their faces got close before a flash of light obscured them.-

'dakedo mada mune no oku nokosareta kimochi ga itsumademo keshi sarenai mama'

-Akitsu clenched her chest, remembering the longing from Cloud. Her wings suddenly came out in an icy blue color. She looked through the horizon, seeing Cloud's form coming to her from a grass hill.-

'hadasamui yozora ni wa kimi ga omoi ukabu'

-Snow begins to fall from the sky. Cloud and Akitsu were holding hands, moving throughout the cold night. Akitsu held out her hands to form a shape of a heart. Her ice powers then created the shape, showing it to Cloud.-

'shizuka na konna hi ni wa kimi ni aitaku naru'

-The snowy day was serene for Cloud and Akitsu. They were now overlooking the city on a rooftop. Both watched the city as snow began to fall. Both held their hands in response.-

'kurayami mo surinukete tonde yukeru (I can fly for you)'

-Cloud and Akitsu were seen moving through the air, leaping across the rooftops. They made their way near Izumi Inn, where everyone was seen waiting for them.-

'ano koro to kawaranai boku no mama de... (I want you baby)'

-Cloud and Akitsu were near the inn. Soon, Akitsu kisses Cloud in a cute manner. Her eyes closed as do Cloud's as they felt each other's emotions through their minds and bodies.-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A new arrival. Quarrel.

Opening 1: Come by Amuro Namie

Cloud was sleeping in his room. Due to his somnolent state, Akitsu came into his room and fell asleep in his futon in response.

'Cloud-sama...' She thought.

Akitsu went close to him, making sure he didn't wake up.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Main Theme Orchestral version)

Cloud found himself surrounded from a familiar feeling within his dream. A turquoise background that appeared to be water was shown flowing.

'The Lifestream? Why is it in my dream?' He pondered.

Soon, a mysterious figure began to form through the Lifestream. It formed a female human figure, appearing with a white winged dress. There were two pair of wings jutting out of her shoulders. She exuded an aura alluding to that of a deity. Cloud couldn't move due to the presence alone.

"Thank goodness I have a chance to speak with you, Cloud Strife." The woman said.

"Who are you...?" Cloud asked.

"I'm known as Minerva. I'm essentially the will of the Planet called Gaia. I was sent with you to inform you where you are now." The being known as Minerva said.

"Minerva!? I've heard legends about you..." Cloud said with surprise.

"Let's not discuss the trivial matters right now. More importantly, you're now in a new world called Earth. I can tell that this world is unfamiliar to you, yet you're able to understand the people here." Minerva deduced.

"Yes... I thought I was in a different region of Gaia, till I realized through the global map I wasn't." Cloud confirmed.

"Now that you're aware, there's something more you need to know. There are these beings called Sekirei. You already met one of them, whom you have bonded with." Minerva said.

"Akitsu... She did share some details about them... They were vague, though she did mention they're closely related to humans here..." Cloud realized.

"Precisely... They are beings related to humans. Here's something unique about them. They were the ones whom created the Ancients back in Gaia a long time ago before humanity came to the Planet. It has been over 6000 years since they last appeared in Gaia." Minerva explained.

"So they too had high magical abilities... Their wisdom has been passed on to us through the Materia via the Lifestream." Cloud said.

"Yes. You already know their prowess so you should be familiar with that. Like any being, the Cetra and Sekirei have special abilities tailored to them at birth. Your Sekirei, Akitsu, specializes in using ice magic." Minerva said.

"The Blizzard and Freeze Materia..." Cloud realized.

"Precisely... They were knowledge given to the Cetra from the Sekirei." Minerva continued.

"I recalled that Akitsu mentioned she was a 'Scrapped Number' prior to her bonding with me. What does that mean?" Cloud asked to the deity.

"'Scrapped' refers to a Sekirei, who cannot be bonded with anyone. It's a fate worse than death to any Sekirei. They can't find anyone to be with, nor can they unleash their full potential. Cloud, because you were given JENOVA cells along with Mako at a young age of 17, your unique attributes allowed you to cure Akitsu from the condition." Minerva answered.

"The JENOVA cells... Will they cause problems to her...?" Cloud reluctantly asked.

"No, the cells are a part of you. They won't cause any problems. Since you are also blessed with wisdom and power via the Lifestream, the cells won't be an issue." Minerva said.

Cloud unknowingly exhaled with some relief.

"You were brought here for a special purpose, Cloud. I myself cannot bring you back to Gaia. The reason you arrived here is to help the Sekirei." Minerva said.

"I have to help them? What should I do?" Cloud questioned.

"Ensure their survival... Find a way to free them from the one who controls them." Minerva answered.

"I had a feeling I know what... Also, why was I brought here, other than my purpose? I know that you're supposedly the will of Gaia, but how is it that you're unable to bring me back?" Cloud asked.

"There are some forces that even Gaia herself can't overcome. Not even the Cetra themselves... I fear that bringing you here is a one-way passage." Minerva said with a depressed manner.

Cloud felt depressed, hearing what Minerva said.

"I'll have to do what I can from here then... I won't let my friend's will die out this way." Cloud declared.

"Thank you, Cloud. Though you may have an evil force within you, your light refuses to disappear. You have the light of hope within your soul." Minerva said with a smile.

(Main Theme Orchestral version ends here)

The area began to flash in bright light. Cloud closed his eyes as he disappeared from the area.

Cloud woke up from the dream. He recalled everything he saw.

'That was no dream... It's a bit hard to believe what Minerva told me, let alone meeting with the will of Gaia itself... I'll have to fulfill my role here in this new world.' Cloud thought.

He felt something shift in his futon. Raising the covers, he saw Akitsu holding on to his body. Her sleepwear was nearly disheveled, revealing her body to him. Cloud blushed in response, knowing how forward she was.

'She snuck in my room again... No point in separating from her. Still, I'm glad that she won't be affected by the JENOVA cells in my body... I don't want her to deal with the same thing that happened to me.' Cloud thought with reassurance.

He gently nudged Akitsu to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes, setting her sight on Cloud.

"Cloud-sama..." She said somnolently.

She then went up close to his face and kissed him. Her wings appeared once more. Cloud could feel the emotions running in his head.

"Good morning... Didn't you have a room of your own, Akitsu?" Cloud asked.

"I wanted be with you. I hope I'm not being a burden to you." She said.

"No, you're not a burden. If you truly want to be near me, I'll ask Miya about it. In any case, let's get ourselves ready for breakfast." Cloud said.

Akitsu nodded and fixed her clothes up. Cloud got out of his sleepwear and put his casual outfit on.

"I don't have anything to do for today, Akitsu." Cloud said.

"Ah... I want to stay with you." Akitsu replied.

Cloud recalled some places to visit around Tokyo. However, he was wary of the people whom may harm Akitsu. Reluctant to dissuade the thought, he placed his sword on his back. Soon, it vanished, much to his surprise, upon being placed on his back. When he reached his hand out to draw the blade, it revealed itself.

'How mysterious... I can summon the sword on my back when needed. This'll come in handy one day.' Cloud thought.

Akitsu came out, wearing the same kimono given to her. Cloud began thinking of providing clothes for his Sekirei.

"Ne, Akitsu. Do you mind if we go shopping for new clothes for you?" Cloud asked.

Akitsu couldn't help but show a soft smile. Her cheeks were rosy as well, giving her a cute expression.

"I would love that." She said.

Cloud gave a ghost of a smile to her. Akitsu sensed his feelings, delighted. She hugged him close, holding his body.

"Thank you, Cloud." Akitsu said.

Cloud was outside of the inn after informing Miya that he and Akitsu were heading out for the day. Much to young swordsman's embarrassment, the landlady teased him of his developing feelings. Akitsu felt his embarrassment and also blushed.

"Let's be...on our way." Cloud said, briefly pausing in his sentences.

Akitsu nodded and continued walking alongside him. She acted slightly bold, holding his left hand. Cloud felt her fingers intertwine, feeling a cool, comforting touch. He then felt his hand being gently squeezed as she held a soft, but firm grip on his hand.

"It's okay, Akitsu. I'll be with you so you won't feel afraid." Cloud said.

Akitsu moved closer to him, wanting to feel his ambient body temperature. Cloud could feel the emotions running through her. He blushed in response, sensing her feelings. Soon, they arrived at a clothing store.

"Ah... We're here." Akitsu pointed out.

Cloud nodded and they both went inside.

Many of the customers noted how the couple were. Both male and female showed jealous expressions on their faces. The males were ogling Akitsu while the females ogled Cloud. He ignored the customers, focusing on Akitsu.

"Cloud, can you help me find some clothes that I like?" Akitsu asked.

This made him show a surprised expression. Reluctant, due to previous experience, Cloud followed Akitsu.

'This feels like I'm doing the same actions back in Midgar... Midgar...huh.' Cloud thought, recalling some memories.

Akitsu brought a light, lavender kimono with black outlines to Cloud. The only accessory of the clothing was a series of interlinked chains that held the kimono in place. A black obi was also provided.

"I like this." Akitsu said.

She then went to the dressing room to try it on. It took a few minutes, but Cloud heard her come out of the dressing room. The kimono was able to fit her perfectly. However, the chains were interlinked around her neck. From the black obi, they went up between her chest, interlinking to her nape before reaching to the v-neck section of the kimono. It was revealing her bosom to about a third, much to Cloud's chagrin.

'She has to pick a daring outfit instead... Surely she may have some other tastes.' Cloud thought, reluctant to comment on Akitsu's choice.

Akitsu had a noticeable blush on her face, knowing Cloud was thinking of her safety. She noticed another kimono that he brought to her. It was an icy blue color with winter designs. A sky blue obi was provided. She took the kimono to try it on.

'This one should be conservative for her. At least she can feel comfortable with this one than the previous.' Cloud thought.

Akitsu came out, wearing the kimono. Much to Cloud's expectations, the kimono was form fitting, giving her a graceful appearance. Cloud couldn't help but stare at her, lost in the beauty of her appearance.

"I like this one too." Akitsu said.

She changed back to her lavender kimono provided from Miya. Cloud and Akitsu went to the cashier, where she used a special card with an MBI insignia on it. Cloud noticed it and began thinking of past memories.

'MBI seems to have total control of Tokyo... This reminds me of Shinra in a negative tone.' He thought.

"Thank you for your purchase!" The cashier said.

Cloud and Akitsu were outsidethe clothing store. Soon, their instincts went off, sensing danger near them.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Fight on!)

A petite woman with blonde hair was shown wielding a sharp whip. Her hair was styled in twin tails. She was wearing black stockings, and a black Chinese styled dress with one yellow vertical stripe in the middle of it. She had a long whip on her hand, which was moving at great speed.

'Great. An ambush and a poorly thought out one.' Cloud thought.

He wasted no time and grabbed Akitsu, jumping over two stories away from the whip. He faced the assailant, holding his summoned sword.

"Oh my. I didn't think you have a weapon hidden on you. Either way, I've got ordered from my master to eliminate you and take your Sekirei." The girl said.

"I can guess who your master is. In any case, what is your name?" Cloud questioned.

"Sekirei number 38, Mitsuha." The woman named Mitsuha said.

She sent her whip to Cloud, who rolled out of the way. Soon, a blue aura began enveloping Cloud.

"See how you like this... Blade Beam!" He said.

Upon hoisting his sword up and swinging down, an energy shockwave was created. Mitsuha saw the shockwave coming and had little time to react. She jumped out of the way, but the shockwave nicked her legs. This made her squeal in pain, noticing the wounds. Akitsu used her ice powers to freeze her in place. Cloud moved up to her quickly with a threatening glare. He pulled Mitsuha up from the ground, which made her shiver in fright.

"Tell your master that if he tries to take Akitsu again, I'll lop his head off. Don't bother pushing me far enough, brat." Cloud warned.

(Fight on OST ends here)

He threw her down, causing Mitsuha to scurry away in fright, shattering the ice that kept her trapped. Akitsu blushed, seeing how Cloud was willing to fight to protect her. She soon went up to him and kissed him.

"Thank you, Cloud for being my Ashikabi." She said.

"You're welcome..." Cloud responded.

The walk back to Izumi Inn was quiet for them. Akitsu held Cloud's left arm, not wanting to let go. She pressed herself on him, which made her feel reassured. This made him blush in response. Miya heard the couple arriving.

"Ara, welcome you two." She said.

"We just got back from shopping..." Cloud said.

"It's okay. In any case, we have 2 new tenants that will be living here." Miya said.

Cloud and Akitsu heard the topic and went to the guest room . He soon encountered a young boy who had spiky, messy black hair and gray eyes. His outfit consists of a white t-short with blue jeans. A brown jacket was seen near him. He appeared above average in height.

Besides the boy, there was a woman. She had brown hair styled in a hime style; short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. She was notably very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She also appeared average in height and had a slim waist.

"Oh, you must be one of the tenants of Izumi Inn. I'm Sahashi Minato and this is Musubi." The boy named Minato said.

"Nice to meet you." The girl named Musubi said.

"I'm Cloud Strife and this is Akitsu..." Cloud introduced.

Akitsu nodded in response. Cloud noticed the girl was wearing gloves on her hands. Akitsu seemed to be acting strangely, feeling as though she walked in enemy territory.

"Cloud, Musubi is a Sekirei." Akitsu said.

Minato heard what the ice Sekirei said. He realized what Cloud was.

"Strife-san... Are you an Ashikabi?" Minato reluctantly asked.

"Just 'Cloud' will do and yes, I'm an Ashikabi, only for Akitsu." Cloud answered.

Musubi seemed eager to fight with Akitsu, prompting Cloud to draw his sword out.

"I don't have to remind you, but our landlady has strict rules here. This includes violence." Cloud warned, shrouding himself in a blue aura.

Minato and Musubi momentarily cowered, seeing his glare. The Sekirei quickly went to Minato.

"Now then... I already heard about what's happening here. A Sekirei battle royale is happening, but I don't see any reason as to why this should occur." Cloud explained.

"So you know what has been happening." Minato said with surprise.

"Not the whole picture though." Cloud lied.

Soon, Uzume arrived. She noticed Cloud and quickly went to him with a playful tackle.

"Cloud! You're back early." She said playfully.

Cloud could feel her pressing her body on his back, much to his chagrin. He didn't seem to reject it, but it was making him uncomfortable.

'This woman is constantly teasing me... I really wish she could tone that down...' He thought, holding his blushing back.

"Hello to you as well, Uzume. I'm just talking to our new tenants." Cloud said pointing to Minato and Musubi.

Uzume began talking with them, allowing Akitsu to pull Cloud away quickly. She soon made her way back to their room.

What Cloud didn't expect was a sudden kiss, which got him off-guard. Much to his surprise, Akitsu held him close, pressing her body on him.

"Akitsu..." Cloud said.

"Cloud." She said in a sweet tone.

Both of their faces were having a healthy red blush in their cheeks. Akitsu's ice blue wings emerged from her back. She soon came close to him, holding Cloud closely as though he would disappear.

Ending 1: Memories of Days gone By - akane

For all who reviewed my story, thank you for the positive feelings you have. Work, other stories and school will delay the uploads but I'm not giving up. More to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: New Allies and Enemies. Shared interests.

Opening 1: Come by Amuro Namie

Cloud and Akitsu were getting acquainted with Minato and Musubi.

"So you're a college prep student who has failed the exam twice for the well known university here on Tokyo... You certainly do have the expression for it." Cloud pointed out.

"I'm surprised that you know of the Sekirei plan, despite coming from another country." Minato said.

'Minato and the others don't know that I come from another world. Akitsu may have some glimpses of where I used to be, but I'm not sure.' Cloud thought.

Akitsu soon held Cloud from behind, pressing herself on his back. Minato noticed the interaction Akitsu was doing. Musubi only tilted her head in confusion as she watched how the Ice Sekirei was interacting with him.

"What's wrong, Akitsu...?" Cloud asked.

"Ah... I want to lean on you like this." She said neutrally.

Her arms interlinked on his chest, holding close. Cloud snorted for a moment, holding his Sekirei's left hand on his chest. He could feel Akitsu's feelings going in his mind. He didn't mind it.

"I...don't mind. It's up to you, Akitsu." Cloud said.

Akitsu didn't need to say anything. She held him close to her body, unconsciously sending her emotions to his mind. Cloud blushed, feeling her emotion of love coursing in his mind.

"Wow... Minato-san, let me do the same to you." Musubi said, observing Akitsu's actions.

Minato blushed red as he felt Musubi pressing herself on him. Both males were red faced from their respective Sekirei's actions. However, Cloud seemed content, despite showing a close, impassive face. Minato proved weak willed, having a goofy expression on his face while his nose started bleeding comically.

"What's all the excitement here?" Uzume said.

Soon, Uzume saw Cloud, blushing in response. Akitsu, now showing an impassive face, went closer to Cloud, acting like a bodyguard. She held his form tight, not wanting to separate from him.

'Akitsu's been acting possessive lately when Uzume is around... I'm starting to notice she looks slightly...flustered when I'm physically nearby. I have a bad feeling about this.' Cloud thought.

Uzume couldn't contain her desire to be near Cloud for long. Her heart raced, causing her body to burn from the increased blood flow. She was starting to breathe slightly quick, causing her to briefly collapse on her knees. Everyone was surprised of what happened.

"Uzume! Are you alright!?" Cloud exclaimed.

He managed to catch her before she collapsed on the floor. Cloud noticed Miya arriving from outside.

"Miya, Uzume collapsed just now!" He said.

"Oh my... Let's bring her to her room. We'll find out what happened to her." Miya said seriously.

Cloud brought Uzume to her room. Miya sat down, providing a wet towel on Uzume's forehead. Soon, Miya looked to Cloud, mentally asking for an explanation.

"Minato and I were at the guest room, talking for a while... Akitsu and Musubi were present with us. We all saw her having a flushed face and collapsed while breathing hard. Her skin also felt warmer than usual." Cloud explained.

"I see. It isn't a cold though." Miya said with a solemn expression.

"What...do you mean?" Cloud questioned.

"She's reacting to someone." Miya answered.

"Reacting? Is she...a Sekirei?" Cloud questioned.

Miya sighed in response, knowing Cloud was right. She then looked at him.

"Cloud, even if you know she's a Sekirei, I want to ask you this... What do you think of the so-called Sekirei plan?" Miya asked.

"It's a no-brainer to me. This battle royale just to claim the ultimate prize from the game master himself is inhumane. Other than the human mind forcing to embrace their desires at their excess, the Sekirei are also threatened. I fail to see how this plan is meant for a chosen Ashikabi to be declared winner. It's nothing more than a disguise to hide the fact it is a war." Cloud explained.

Miya was surprised of the explanation. She could see her fellow swordsman having a serious expression. Cloud's eyes had a mysterious glow on them as he was lost in thought, recalling previous memories.

"You have a strong mind, Cloud... I may not ask what happened to you before coming here. It's not my place to do so, but I want you to free them from this corrupted plan." Miya requested.

"Why are you...asking me?" Cloud questioned.

"My husband used to work for MBI. However, an accident occurred in his lab, which caused his colleagues to declare him deceased. I didn't believe it at first, but I eventually realized he passed on. I have despised MBI for their involvement in my husband's death." Miya said, showing anger on her face.

Cloud shook his head in a mirthless manner.

'Just like what happened... Back at Gaea, Zack sacrificed his life for me when I was suffering from Mako Poisoning... Unfortunately, I didn't recall what I was doing. His memories became my own, but I wasn't...myself.' Cloud thought.

Miya could see the lament of Cloud through his eyes. Though he didn't express any emotions, his eyes were essentially windows to his emotions. Miya could see what he was enduring, but she couldn't find out what it was.

"I'm sorry that I'm being depressive, Cloud-san. I still have some old scars." Miya apologized.

"There's nothing wrong about it... I too have...my share of scars. Most of which will never heal." Cloud cryptically responded.

Miya could see the tone of speech becoming pessimistic. It's as though he blames himself from past incidents unknown to her.

"In any case, Uzume has been reacting to you, Cloud. A Sekirei tends to develop a fever-like condition which grows stronger as their Ashikabi gets physically closer. This same feeling can almost manifest as dreams to any Ashikabi. This feeling is amplified when the same Ashikabi has multiple Sekirei. In other words, the more you wing, the more you affect the ones that aren't within great distances. This same feeling is torture to those Sekirei who haven't been winged for a long time." Miya explained.

Cloud had a mortified expression on his face. He realized that Uzume was suffering from her reaction to him.

"How...can this condition be abated..?" He asked.

"It's simple... You already know what happened when you winged Akitsu. That is the only way." Miya answered cryptically.

Cloud realized that to save Uzume, he had to kiss her. He was reluctant to do so, thinking it was against her will. Akitsu arrived, feeling his distress.

"Cloud... Are you okay?" She asked stoically.

"It's...something we need to talk about." Cloud reluctantly said.

For the next half hour, Cloud explained everything to Akitsu regarding about Uzume. Miya went downstairs to cook dinner.

"If she is reacting to you, then she already has chosen you, Cloud." Akitsu said, placing her right hand on his left cheek.

"Won't this be a problem to you?" Cloud asked.

"No, but Uzume is suffering..." Akitsu pleaded.

"I'm still...confused at the moment. However, I'll wait till she recovers. I don't want her to be unconscious." Cloud said.

"Let me be with you, Cloud." Akitsu said.

He nodded. Soon Uzume groaned as she woke up from her fainting spell.

"Uzume-san, are you okay?" Cloud asked.

Soon, the feeling came to her once more. Uzume's body burned due to how physically close he was. Soon, Uzume came up to his face and kissed his lips. There were wings of light that were white in color, akin to clothing. They formed an outline of wings forming on her back.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled. My Ashikabi, now and forever." Uzume said.

Though Akitsu maintained an impassive face, she was fuming mentally. Cloud could sense some jealousy from her.

"Akitsu, I know you gave your word to me... However, I can't help, but feel as though you're thinking second thoughts about it." Cloud said.

The Ice Sekirei had an embarrassed blush on her face. Cloud felt her embarrassment, causing him to blush in response. Much to his chagrin, the emotion was affecting him deeply.

"Oh Cloud~..."Uzume said with a sing-song tone.

Cloud felt his back shiver in response. Akitsu could see he looked uncomfortable, knowing Uzume was about to pounce on him. He immediately dashed, Akitsu near his side, out of the room. Both jumped out of the window, surprising Uzume in response.

Outside, Cloud was taking a breather. Akitsu provided some relief through her ice powers by simply touching him.

"Thank you, Akitsu." He said.

"Ah... I like it when you thank me." She said, showing a faint smile.

Cloud had the decency to blush, scratching his head in response. Akitsu senses his feelings and playfully got close to him. She held his right hand close to her face.

"Cloud... Even if we're away, I still feel your emotions. I don't want to lose the feelings you have for me. I love you for who you are." Akitsu said.

Cloud couldn't move at all. He stood there, frozen after hearing Akitsu's confession. Soon, he held Akitsu close to him, not minding her body pressing on his.

"Akitsu... I know that you have feelings for me... Will you still be with me, despite learning about my past...?" Cloud questioned.

"Till the end of time." Akitsu said.

Cloud willingly kissed her lips, causing her wings to appear in an icy blue color. They shined brighter than usual due to his feelings being transferred to her.

"Cloud." Akitsu said, holding him close.

Miya watched the interaction, holding a gentle smile on her face. She could feel the emotions being exuded from Akitsu.

'He might be the factor needed to fight against MBI. He cares for Akitsu deeply and, with time, he may care for Uzume and the other Sekirei.' Miya thought.

Cloud blushed in feeling Akitsu's emotions. Soon, he felt Uzume's emotions and blushed red.

'Man... I just got linked with someone who's more expressive with her desires.' Cloud dreaded mentally.

Miya could see that Cloud was completely flustered, which made her giggle in response. Steam was visibly exuding from his head. Soon, he went outside before shouting an unfamiliar word.

"Blizzaga!"

Upon hearing the word, Miya and Akitsu went outside to see a large ice block form in thin air. It ensnared Cloud, acting like a small cage. Miya and Akitsu were shocked to see what occurred.

"My word... What happened?" Miya said, unable to contain her shock.

Akitsu was equally surprised. However, a smile was shown on her face. Seeing how Cloud was manipulating ice made her like him more.

"How was he able to conjure ice like that?" Miya said, still aghast.

Akitsu, through her connection to Cloud, knew of the technique upon seeing it. Soon, the ice cage shattered, allowing him to roam about. His face regained its normal color.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them all just yet. For now, just think of it as a request to Akitsu." Cloud said.

Akitsu nodded in understanding, though her smile didn't stop. She held his hands closely. Miya, seeing the display, giggled.

During sundown, Cloud was fruitlessly explaining the interaction with him and Akitsu without blushing to Miya. He could tell she was teasing him.

"Well, I don't mind the affection she gives to you. I can see that she's trying to keep control. Both of you are aware of the rules here." Miya said with a playful, yet stern tone.

"I would rather not go that far... If I did indulge in such illicit activities, I would have caused discomfort to you." Cloud said.

"My, my... Aren't we honest and concerning?" Miya teased.

"Honest to a fault... However, I won't deny that Akitsu and now Uzume have made me develop their bonds with me. It'll be manageable with Akitsu's personality, but with Uzume's... That's a different story on its own." Cloud commented.

Miya couldn't help but pay attention to Cloud. She secretly liked how he was honest and on point.

"Well, you have good qualities for a young man. One question... How come I see a stoic spirit who's been through so much?" Miya asked with concern.

"A lot happened to me prior to arriving here... I won't disclose too much since it may challenge you mentally." Cloud answered.

Miya understood his answered, choosing to nod instead of speaking.

The next morning, Cloud noticed Minato looking frantic. This confused him.

"Why are...you so frantic, Minato?" Cloud asked.

"I had a strange dream... Only, it felt real. It was..." Minato paused.

"A possible Sekirei?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. How did you know, Cloud?" Minato asked.

"I have my ways... Since you dreamed of...this Sekirei, the same being is reacting to you. You'll have to find the Sekirei before someone else does. Didn't the dream show any clues?" Cloud asked.

"What do you mean, Cloud?" Minato asked.

"The scenery within the dream, the feeling from within it... Any of those categories..." Cloud responded.

"Hmmm... I recall being embraced with a lot of plants. The air was filled with the smell of fresh plants growing." Minato realized.

"Isn't there a garden within the city or any botanical garden?" Cloud questioned.

"Yes. There is the MBI botanical garden in the center of the city." Minato answered.

"I got a hunch that our 'game master' will broadcast where this new Sekirei is." Cloud said.

Cloud quickly turned on the TV, only to find his hunch was correct. The game master, Minaka, was providing a message to every Ashikabi in the city.

"Everyone, a Sekirei is located within the outgrowth of the MBI botanical garden! The first Ashikabi to claim it will be the victor! Good luck!" Minaka announced.

Cloud shook his head in response, not liking the ego of Minaka.

"This guy has an inflated ego so thick one could cut it physically..." Cloud remarked.

Minato chuckled from Cloud's response. He then remembered what they were discussing.

"How will we able to get the Sekirei? I'm not sure if I can do this." Minato said.

"You have the privilege to find this one, Minato. This Sekirei was reacting to you. Akitsu and I will provide support in blocking off the other Ashikabi. Hopefully, it'll buy some time for you." Cloud said.

"Okay. Thank you for your help Cloud." Minato said.

"We'll start an assault on sundown... No doubt MBI may have sent their military within the entrances. We'll head to the north entrance. I'll take down the guards and protect you from any oncoming threats." Cloud explained.

"On sundown!?" Minato asked in shock.

"If we wait any longer, the Sekirei you saw may not escape unscathed." Cloud reasoned.

Minato relented in response. He understood Cloud's explanation in regards of the plan.

It was sundown. Cloud and Minato were with their respective Sekirei. They arrived near the north entrance of the park, where several soldiers of MBI were guarding.

"Leave them to me, Minato. Once I decimate them, that'll be your chance." Cloud said.

Minato noticed Cloud placing a strange green orb in one of the open slots in his sword. Soon, he and Akitsu dashed to the guards.

"Who are you!? This is a restricted area!" One of the guards said.

"Not on my watch. Blizzaga!" Cloud retorted.

A giant of block of ice surrounded the guards, flash freezing them solid before shattering. Akitsu created a blizzard to block off the other guards near the vicinity.

'Here goes...' He thought.

Cloud raced through the blizzard, slicing every soldier down with his Buster Sword. Soon, a tank moved into view.

"Great, a tank..." Cloud remarked.

He jumped up, shrouding himself in a blue aura. Minato watched as Cloud descended from the air with a powerful leaping strike.

"Braver!"

Cloud's sword sliced through the tank like butter. It exploded due to a ruptured gas pipe.

"Go! We'll be behind you!" Cloud shouted.

Minato and Musubi nodded as they dashed into the park. Cloud and Akitsu followed along.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Who are you?)

Cloud and Akitsu were on their way, following Minato as he continued moving through the forest outgrowth.

"Are you sure this is the direction?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know. I just feel the need to hurry in this particular area...!" Minato said.

'Could it be that this Sekirei is in distress...? Then we must hurry...!' Cloud thought.

Reaching at his fastest speed, Cloud was briefly levitating above the ground, surprising Akitsu. Both were able to keep up with Minato and Musubi as they delve deep in the forest.

"I can feel the Sekirei calling out to me...! We're almost there!" Minato said.

"Let's pick up the pace. We might encounter enemy Sekirei as well." Cloud said.

The quartet dashed through the overgrown forest. Soon, a soft green glow was visible to them. Within the glow, a young girl was shown. She had bright blonde hair and green eyes. Her only tricks of clothing was a long white dress that reached below her knees.

"Kū! Can you hear me!?" Minato called out.

The young girl looked at Minato with a slightly fearful expression. Upon seeing Minato, her expression changed with a relieved smile.

"Onii-chan!" She said in joy.

Cloud and Akitsu made it in time to see the interaction. A soft smile briefly ghosted his face till he sensed something.

"We're not alone here..." He remarked.

Minato held Kū close as he moved to Cloud. A sudden gust of wind blew, causing the quarter to move back. It was a sickle of wind that sliced some of the outgrowth. A woman was shown with a large scythe. She had brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon.

"That child belongs to my master Mikogami. Hand her over." The woman commanded.

Cloud equipped his Buster Sword in response. A battle was about to happen.

"That child again...? I warned him not to push my patience." Cloud spoke with a calm, but irritated voice.

Akitsu, despite keeping a poker face, was mentally irritated as well. Small ice formations began to form as she took a step.

"So you're the man whom has caused a disturbance to stop him from acquiring the Sekirei you're with. I'll have my fun time cutting you up." The woman said with glee.

Akitsu walked up front to Cloud, ready to fight.

"Sekirei number 7, Akitsu. I will fight you to protect my Ashikabi." She said.

"Oh? I'm number 44, Yomi. I'm known as the Death Scythe Sekirei!" The woman named Yomi said, moving up to Akitsu.

Cloud wasted no time and joined the fight. Minato watched as the battle began.

"What are you waiting for, Minato!? Head out of the park, quickly!" Cloud shouted.

Minato nodded in a frightened expression as he comically fled the outgrown forest with Kū in his back. Cloud and Akitsu were the only ones remaining.

"So you're going to buy that boy time to flee with that Sekirei. Admirable, but wasted effort." Yomi commented.

Cloud ignored the comment as he dashed forward, swinging his sword horizontally.

"Akitsu, I need your help." Cloud said.

Akitsu created an orb of ice and hurled it in bullet speed. The projectile managed to knick Yomi off balance on her arm. The momentary distraction allowed Akitsu to created a sword of ice. She dashed forward and managed to injure Yomi in retaliation.

"Oww!! That hurt!" Yomi exclaimed.

"Like you're one to talk." Cloud retorted sardonically.

He started glowing blue before unleashing a new technique.

"Cross Slash!"

Cloud quickly moved to Yomi, slicing her in a kanji formation for misfortune [凶]. Yomi took the full brunt and was paralyzed.

"What was that technique!? I can't move!" She questioned in shock.

"A technique that I know and you don't. Since I didn't chose to dispose of you, I suggest you take this chance to retreat before I truly finish you off." Cloud warned.

Yomi could see the man in front of her was serious. However, she dissuaded his threat and felt her paralysis wane. She attacked with a powerful sickle gust. Akitsu managed to create a shield of ice to absorb the impact of the gust. It briefly caused her to stumble, forcing Cloud to catch her before she fell.

"I left you with a warning...and you refused to heed it. A foolish choice to make." Cloud responded ominously.

He briefly placed his sword on a hook on his back to hold it. Soon, a green yellow aura surrounded his feet. He concentrated on the green Materia from his sword as he channeled the aura on his hands before extending it outward.

"Blizzara!"

A torrent of freezing air encompassed Yomi, leaving her frozen. Crystals of ice surrounded her, caging the Sekirei's body. Cloud briefly took a knee from the exhaustion of using the technique.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Akitsu asked.

"I'm okay... It's minor mental fatigue since I haven't used this spell a lot." Cloud remarked.

Akitsu was confused of what Cloud said. Regardless, she held him up as they both left Yomi in a frozen state in the outgrowth.

'Damn them... I was foolish to underestimate him. I can't believe I was beaten by a human and a handsome one at that. What was that technique he used? No matter, I'll have to wait till someone frees me from this icy prison.' Yomi thought.

(Who are you OST ends here)

Minato and Musubi were waiting for Cloud and Akitsu as they left the park.

"Minato-san, where are Cloud and Akitsu?" Musubi asked.

Akitsu was with Cloud, holding him out of the outgrowth. He still felt fatigued but was able to walk. They noticed them moving out of the park.

"Time to leave... Don't worry about me." Cloud commented.

The quartet fled as a limousine arrived at the area too late. It was Mikogami observing the quartet.

"Mutsu, that Cloud person may have incapacitated Yomi. I can still sense she's alive in there. Go and retrieve her quickly." Mikogami ordered to the large male near him.

The quartet arrived in Izumo Inn. Miya was cooking dinner, despite the time being at 8 PM.

"We're back." Minato announced.

"Ara, welcome back. Oh my, what happened to this child?" Miya questioned.

"We found her lost in the MBI Botanical Garden. She doesn't have any relatives nor any parents." Cloud explained.

"I trust your word for it, Cloud-san. In any case, I'll prepare dinner for everyone. Also, talk with Uzume. She looked peeved since this morning." Miya said.

Cloud nodded and bowed in response. He held his sword carefully as he walked inside his room. Everyone heard a smooth thud.

"Had to place the sword in an appropriate place... In any case, I'll bring Uzume out." Cloud said.

Miya had a gentle smile as she watched Cloud heading to Uzume's room. Her attention shifted to the barely conscious Kū on Minato's back.

"Ara ara... She looks famished. Don't worry dear. I'll cook up a meal for you." She said in a motherly tone.

Within Uzume's room, Cloud noted she was sleeping. He nudged her body to wake her up.

"Uzume, wake up. Miya...has started cooking for dinner." Cloud said.

The Sekirei woke from her sleep. She noticed Cloud looking at her. Brimming with love, she quickly clamped on to him, pulling his body close to hers.

"Cloud, you came to wake me up? How sweet." She said, in a flirty tone.

Cloud was initially confused till he sensed Uzume's feelings. He also felt her lust, causing him to blush red. Though flustered, he cleared his throat to regain control of himself.

"Uzume, I'm pretty sure you're aware of not performing illicit activities here in Miya's place. I know you want to share your feelings, but try to be subtle. Perhaps later on, I can...take you out." Cloud suggested.

Uzume smiled happily, pulling Cloud's head into her bosom. The swordsman quickly pulled himself out, controlling his blushing in response.

"Aww... Aren't you a shy one?" Uzume teased.

"Just...come downstairs before you lose your dinner." Cloud said.

Uzume kept a smile on her face as she watched Cloud head to the dining room.

Everyone gathered in the dining room. Kū showed how hungry she was by eating 5 plates of rice with miso soup. Everyone was surprised on how fast the young girl ate.

"Thank you, Miya-kaasan." Kū said to her in a cute manner.

Miya had rosy cheeks upon hearing what Kū said. Even Cloud couldn't resist how cute it was, though he kept himself controlled. Akitsu and Uzume were not so conservative. They began imagining a family with Cloud.

'My children with my Ashikabi...' They both thought.

Cloud sensed the feeling from both of his Sekirei, causing him to react by nearly choking on his meal. He quickly drank some water to help unclog his throat.

"Cloud-sama, are you okay?" Akitsu asked.

Cloud could barely answer as he recalled both Akitsu's and Uzume's desires. Akitsu noticed what he was thinking and blushed red, realizing what happened.

"Ah... I don't mind." She whispered to him.

Akitsu's breath tickled Cloud's ear as she whispered. Miya noticed the interaction and giggled as she watched the swordsman's response.

Later on in the night, Cloud was overlooking the horizon in the roof. He began to ponder of the recent events.

'This whole Sekirei game... I detest on how barbaric it is to use Sekirei's feelings in order to fight. I won't let them suffer for what they have been enduring.' He thought.

Soon, a painful memory came to his mind, one that he wished it would not occur.

'Aerith... I can't forgive myself since Sephiroth killed you. It's...hard to move on.' Cloud thought.

Akitsu came up to the roof and sat next to him. Cloud felt her presence near him and kept himself calm.

"Cloud-sama, are you thinking about the Sekirei battle game?" She asked.

"I have. You can sense my feelings so you understand why I have such negative thoughts of the event." Cloud answered.

Akitsu soon held Cloud's face as she kissed him on the lips. Her wings emerged, showering them with diamond dust snow.

"Cloud-sama, I will follow you wherever you go. I want to be with you, no matter what." She said.

"Akitsu..." Cloud said.

"My heart belongs to you. I don't want to leave you." She continued.

Akitsu made a bold move by grabbing Cloud's right hand and placing it in her chest. Cloud could feel her hear race as she kept it from being removed. He blushed in response.

"I don't want to lose you, especially from the battles that may occur." Akitsu said.

She released Cloud's hand. However, Cloud held her close he felt Akitsu's emotions. It was a pleasant night for them.

'Maybe... My redemption is through the Sekirei. Maybe I might be able to forgive myself.' Cloud thought with hope.

At the atrium garden, Minato was overlooking the place where he arrived in Izumo Inn.

'It's hard to believe that the tree saved us from a dangerous fall. Kū was probably the one who created it. I should thank her.' Minato thought.

Soon, he noticed Kū was with him. It briefly took him by surprise, but he kept himself composed.

"What's wrong, Kū-chan?" He asked.

"Onii-chan... I want Onii-chan to be my Ashikabi." Kū said as she kissed Minato.

Minato was taken by surprise from the sudden kiss. Upon being kissed, wings of mint green light were shown. The air smelled beautifully with a fragrance of bloomed roses. Nearby, several plants were growing and bloomed beautifully.

"The garden..." Minato said with surprise.

Kū was lying down on his lap. She had a content expression as she felt safe with Minato.

Ending 1: Memories of Days gone By - akane

Note: The Cloud that this story takes place is after FInal Fantasy 7 and before Advent Children. It's sometime after he defeated Sephiroth, hence why he still feels angst-ridden. Not to worry, he'll recover.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Hammer Sekirei. New developments.

Opening 1: Come by Amuro Namie

Cloud and Minato were in Izumo Inn, spending some time with their respective Sekirei. Akitsu and Uzume held Cloud closely, leaning on his shoulders. Musubi laid on Minato's right shoulder while Kū remained on his lap, leaning back.

"It's been a few days since we managed to rescue Kū-chan from the other Ashikabi." Minato said.

"It has... I fear that the unwinged Sekirei may be targeted by other Ashikabi as well." Cloud mentioned.

Kū had her curiosity on Cloud. She was staring at him, notably curious.

"What's wrong...?" Cloud asked.

Kū quickly hid behind Minato in response. Cloud looked confused of her interaction, which made him shrug his shoulders.

'Perhaps she hasn't connected with anyone but Minato. It's best not to force it from her.' Cloud thought.

Kū continued staring at Cloud while he mainly kept his focus on Akitsu and Uzume, whom were trying to move physically closer.

'He doesn't look like a bad guy... Maybe Kū can trust him.' Kū thought.

Kū slowly went to Cloud and gently tugged his vest. This got Cloud's attention as he turned to Kū, who was behind him.

"What's wrong, Kū?" Cloud asked.

"Um... Kū wanted to thank you for helping Onii-chan save me." She said in a shy tone.

Cloud had a fatherly smile in response.

"I was...doing what any respecting person should do. You deserve to be with Minato, Kū-chan." Cloud said.

Kū smiled and hugged him. She then went to Minato and sat on his lap with a happy expression. Miya noted Cloud's interaction with the young Sekirei, causing her to smile in response.

"Ara ara, that was rather mature, Cloud." She said, revealing her presence.

"Okaa-chan!" Kū said happily.

Miya giggled as she saw the young Sekirei smiling warmly. She could see the bond between the two Ashikabi. More importantly, she saw how caring Cloud was.

It was night and everything in the inn was quiet. Cloud was also asleep, unaware of his Sekirei sleeping next to him. He began dreaming once more.

'This feeling... It's somewhat familiar.' He remarked mentally.

The dream was foggy, making him unable to see far. Despite the fog blocking his sight, he moved forward.

'Whatever this dream is showing me, it must be important.' Cloud thought.

Soon, a human figure was shown. Cloud got close till he saw what it was. It was a female with light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She was wearing a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. Noticeably, she was wielding a giant hammer which was very large.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked.

The woman looked at him with a smile on her face.

"It's you... My Ashikabai that I have been searching for." She said.

The woman hugged Cloud, much to his surprise. Although it was a dream, the feeling was just as real.

"I'm called Yashima. Please find me, Ashikabi-sama. I fear that several people are trying to wing me forcefully." The woman named Yashima said.

Before she could continue, the dream ended. Cloud outstretched his hand in a futile attempt to reach her.

Cloud woke up from the dream. He was feeling stiff due to Akitsu and Uzume holding one of his arms. He sighed in response.

'I'll have to tell them about what I experienced just now...' He thought.

Cloud rubbed his eyes after waking up. Akitsu woke from her sleep first, seeing her Ashikabi awake.

"Cloud-sama, what's wrong?" Akitsu asked.

"I had a dream of a Sekirei... This one is too vivid." Cloud responded.

Akitsu sensed his thoughts, now knowing he was telling the truth.

"This Sekirei...was responding to me. I recalled from Miya telling me this. Akitsu... I need to ensure that you have my trust in this. If this new Sekirei is reacting...to me, would you trust her?" Cloud asked.

Akitsu, knowing he was questioning himself for having multiple women near him, eased his thoughts by kissing his lips. Her icy wings appeared in response.

"You're my fated one since the day we met. Now Uzume is with us. If you have more Sekirei, you can become stronger through their bonds. By telling me this, you have cared for us deeply." Akitsu explained.

Cloud showed a faint smile in response. He felt reassured from Akitsu.

At the dining room, everyone gathered to eat breakfast.

"Miya-san, I don't have work today, but I'll be heading out for a while." Cloud said.

"Oh? What time are you planning to come back?" Miya asked.

"Possibly the late afternoon. It's something that caught my attention." Cloud said.

"Okay then, Cloud-san. I hope you find what you're looking for." Miya said with a smile.

Cloud nodded as he finished his meal. Akitsu and Uzume also finished their respective meals. Minato watched as his friend left the premises.

"I wonder what he is looking for..." He said to himself.

"Kū doesn't know... Maybe Cloud Onii-chan wants to have a walk outside." Kū responded.

"Maybe, Kū. Musubi-chan, why don't we relax for today? I don't have any work scheduled for today." Minato said.

"Okay, Minato-san." Musubi happily replied.

Cloud was wandering around the north section of Tokyo. He hasn't felt any sudden sensations to his mind yet. Akitsu and Uzume were with him.

'It's odd... I haven't sensed anything strange since that dream... Maybe I'm...far from it?' He thought.

While he continued walking, both of his Sekirei could physically understand his thoughts. They knew he was searching for the mysterious Sekirei.

"Cloud-sama is searching for the Sekirei in his dream... He probably wants make sure she is winged through her own thoughts." Akitsu said to Uzume.

"He's always thinking about them instead of himself. Cloud never wanted any harm to us. Remember when I was reacting to him? He shared his thoughts to me the moment we kissed. Cloud wanted to stop the pain and suffering." Uzume whispered.

While the Sekirei were talking, Cloud felt a faint presence. It was the same sensation from his dream.

"She's here..." He said.

He took off in a sprint, causing Akitsu and Uzume to follow. As Cloud continued moving at the eastern section at the north, the sensation started to grow strong. However, Uzume was dreading when she realized where he was going.

'No... Not the east...' She thought.

Cloud briefly felt Uzume's dreading, but ignored it, focusing on the sensation. It was normal at first, but now it felt as though someone was in distress.

'I'll talk with Uzume later of her concern. The Sekirei that's reacting to me is probably stressed up.' He thought.

Soon, a familiar girl collided with Cloud at a corner, causing them to tumble on the sidewalk.

"Ouch... Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Cloud apologized.

"No, it's okay. I also wasn't paying attention." The girl said.

Soon, both of them looked at their eyes before realizing what they were looking for. Cloud didn't anticipate the girl, who was the Sekirei in his dream, to suddenly arrive.

"It is you... My Ashikabi came for me..." The girl said.

"Yashima... You were running from something, weren't you?" Cloud asked to the girl.

"Yes, An awful man was trying to wing me, but I escaped before he did. I had to run at the northern part of the city so I could find you." Yashima said.

A man suddenly arrived with two different Sekirei. He had an aura of a malicious person, despite his seemingly normal appearance. He was a middle sized young man in his mid twenties with brown hair. He is dressed in jeans and a green pullover. The man had a crazed expression on his face that was shown clearly.

"Hand me that girl now, you asshole." The man said.

"And why should I...?" Cloud asked with venom.

"I'll kill you, you bastard." The man said.

Cloud equipped his sword, which startled the man, who was holding a switchblade. He didn't expect to face a large sword.

"Your blade...is too dull. It'll shatter the moment I use mine. Take a hike or this could get painful for you." Cloud warned.

The man didn't want to lose his ground so he dashed at Cloud. The swordsman sighed before moving out of reach from the lunge before using the dull side of his Buster Sword to knock the man unconscious. Cloud looked at his wallet for any identification of the man. Soon, he found one.

'Tanigawa Junichi... I may have to dig some info of this guy...' Cloud thought.

Yashima had her face red because of her reaction to Cloud. She tipsily went to him, trying to resist the strong reaction.

'My Ashikabi... He is truly the one...' Yashima thought.

Cloud could barely register what was happening till he was kissed. Yashima had periwinkle wings that stretched out from her back. She couldn't contain her voice and let out a moan of pleasure from the reaction. Her wings faded and she collapsed on Cloud, holding him close.

"The hammer of my pledge. Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi." She recited in a tired state.

Cloud couldn't leave her unconscious. He held her up in a bridal fashion before heading back to Izumo Inn. Unbeknownst to him, a bishōnen was watching him. He was a young gentleman, wearing an elaborate, pure white suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie.

"So... Junichi was unable to acquire the Sekirei he was trying to get. No matter, I'll have to be careful with that individual if I plan to win this game." The man said.

Cloud and his Sekirei arrived in Izumo Inn. Miya greeted the newcomer when she woke up.

"Ara, Cloud. You're bringing more people to this inn. Are you starting a harem?" Miya asked, teasing him.

The swordsman merely shrugged his shoulders. He was somewhat oblivious of the gesture Miya was making.

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Cloud answered, tilting his head in confusion.

Miya stopped teasing in response, noticing how quiet he was.

"Anyway, let me provide her a room. She looks exhausted." Miya said.

"I'll help set the bath up. She was running from a man whom wanted to claim her as a trophy." Cloud said.

"All the more reason for her to stay here... I thank you Cloud for caring for others." Miya said with a soft smile.

Cloud nodded his head and went to the bathroom to set up a bath for Yashima. A soft smile was on his face as he looked at his reflection from the water in the bathtub.

'There is hope... Hope for the Ancients, my sins, and my friends. It hasn't disappeared. No, it still lives within.' He thought, thinking of his Sekirei.

While he finished setting the bath, Akitsu came inside. She changed from her outfit to the snowflake kimono. Her face had rosy cheeks.

"Cloud-sama... I felt your thoughts." Akitsu said.

The ice Sekirei didn't hesitate to hug him. Cloud didn't think twice and held her close. Akitsu left a soft breath of pleasure as she felt him holding her close.

"You already know. I care for you, Uzume, Yashima and any potential Sekirei that may...react to me. I won't hesitate to protect you all and fight alongside you in this." Cloud explained.

Akitsu didn't waste any second. She clamped close to Cloud, causing him to fall on the floor. The ice Sekirei was on top of him before she moved her face close to Cloud's face. She kissed him deeply, causing her wings to shine.

Cloud was still blushing after the recent kissing from Akitsu. He tried and failed to hide his blushing. Miya giggled as she noticed Akitsu smiling with a blush.

"Ara ara... You two must have talked with conviction to have such a healthy blush." She said calmly.

"We didn't do anything indecent if that's what you're pertaining to. It was a heart-to-heart talk." Cloud said, though he still was red faced.

"Ara. Pray tell what was the talk about." Miya suggested.

"I'm intending to fight for the Sekirei. I made this conviction, but now I realized it. Their bonds... Their feelings. Everything about them... I want to protect and cherish them." Cloud said.

Minato and everyone present were surprised of how much strength Cloud had in his words. It made them more trusting to him.

"Ara, strong words, Cloud-san. If anything, you have the spirit of a reliable person." Miya said.

Lunch was prepared for everyone, consisting of curry rice. Luckily, it was a weaker curry for those with sensitive tongues. They all ate peacefully, enjoying the meal Miya provided.

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone said.

Everyone ate quietly, but it was a meal everyone enjoyed. Cloud and his Sekirei were having a peaceful time, till they saw Minato's Sekirei attempting to feed him. Much to the swordsman's chagrin, Akitsu, Uzume and Yashima attempted the same thing, forcing Cloud to at least take one bite from each of their meals.

"Ara ara... Aren't we all lovey dovey?" Miya teased with a smile.

Cloud blushes in response. Minato remained silent, desperately hiding his embarrassed face.

"I had to diffuse their concern of my interactions with my Sekirei. Otherwise, it would've caused an argument." Cloud said.

"By accepting all your girls's requests?" Miya questioned.

"Who am I to say that I would treat my Sekirei equally if I cannot keep the bonds with them or treating one with more affection than the other?" Cloud countered.

"You're starting to get used to the idea of multiple Sekirei, Cloud-san." Minato commented.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm still uncomfortable, but not as how I was before winging Uzume. Since I feel their emotions like they're a part of me, I can't deny that being with them isn't what I perceived." Cloud explained.

All of Cloud's Sekirei smiles in response. Minato couldn't help but silently accepting Cloud's speech as a form of inspiration. It made his bond with Musubi and Kū stronger.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Holding my thoughts in my heart)

That night, everyone was asleep. Cloud was wide awake, looking at the city from his window. He didn't want to be on the rooftop. His thoughts were astray, recalling Uzume's expression during the rescue of Yashima.

'I haven't forgotten how Uzume looked when we went to the East... She looked so distressful...' Cloud thought.

Something snaked on Cloud's abdomen. He soon realized it was one of his Sekirei, whom was hugging behind him. Turning around, it was Uzume.

"You have every right to ask me as to why I was frightened of the Eastern section of Tokyo." Uzume somberly stated.

"Yet, I chose to keep it private...on my whim since you didn't want to talk about it." Cloud said.

"That's what I like about you, Cloud... You're concerned for us, even risking your life for an innocent." Uzume said, holding him close.

Her body pressed on Cloud's back, wanting to keep feeling his warmth. He tensed for a moment before relaxing himself.

"Uzume... If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I just need to know why you looked so scared earlier." Cloud said.

"The East is an awful place for a good reason. A man by the name of Higa Izumi rules the Eastern border of Tokyo. From what I can understand, he owns a medical

company that rivals MBI's. The reason I'm fearful of that place is due to a friend whom I met in the hospital." Uzume began explaining.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Cloud asked.

"Her name is Chiho... She's a fragile person, forced to stay in the hospital due to a medical problem. The Izumi Cooperation has medical beds which can help her condition, but it only slows the effects down. Not even MBI's medical technology can hope to heal her." Uzume explained.

"That is...troubling..." Cloud remarked.

"I've been Higa's lapdog since he found Chiho and provided treatments to her in exchange for the missions he orders me. Now, I'm no longer bound by him." Uzume said.

"You want me to rescue Chiho and possibly the others hostages Higa may have acquired during this Sekirei battle royale." Cloud inquired.

"Yes... Everything about him is just wrong of what he does." Uzume agreed.

The Sekirei soon felt Cloud's arms entangle on her shoulders. She could feel his emotions as he held her close.

"I'll do what I can to raid that place. I might not look like it, but I possess abilities beyond any Sekirei." Cloud reassured.

"What abilities are you referring to?" Uzume asked.

"I can cast elemental power through special crystals in my possession." Cloud responded.

Akitsu came in, hearing the conversation. She woke up, evident of her kimono looking off balance, slightly revealing her chest.

"Ah... I heard everything." She said.

"Akitsu... You..." Uzume said, speechless.

"I will also help you. Cloud-sama wanted to help with your problem, just like how he helped me overcome my previous condition." Akitsu said.

Uzume smiled, now having hope in her side. She was curious of Cloud's explanation.

"I was about to show her the special abilities I possess right now. Watch carefully..." Cloud said.

He soon focused on the sky from outside. From the green orb crystal within his Buster Sword, he focused on his thoughts to the orb. It began to glow a bright, subtle light before a freezing breeze was felt.

"Blizzaga!"

From Cloud's shout, a large sphere of cold air was condensing into a large prison of ice. It soon fragmented, creating a frozen spot.

"That's one of the abilities I possess right now... The other is this, though you will all might get surprised." Cloud continued.

He made the sharp end of his sword point to his hand. With a quick swipe, the sword made a gash large enough to make blood fly out from pressure.

"Cloud!" His Sekirei shouted.

Soon, he showed another green orb crystal, only it showed a calming light when it was used.

"Cure!"

A wave of green light engulfed Cloud. His self-inflicted injury started to heal at incredible speeds, leaving no scar.

"That's impossible...! A human using two abilities from Sekirei...!" Uzume said with shock.

"He isn't using the abilities on his own..." Akitsu said.

"These orb crystals are called Materia. They contain the wisdom of ancient beings, allowing me to perform the same powers of a Sekirei. The Ice Materia is based off of Akitsu's abilities with ice. The Restore Materia is based on healing. All Materia have special abilities and unique features. It's derived from all elemental powers." Cloud finished.

He presented the crystals to his Sekirei, showing their full appearance.

"Wow... I can feel something from them..." Uzume said.

"You'll see what more they can do, but they're tailored to one specific ability. Meaning, the Restore Materia uses the technique 'Cure' while the Ice Materia uses 'Blizzard'." Cloud explained.

"I remembered you said 'Blizzaga' instead of 'Blizzard' when using the Ice Materia." Uzume pointed out.

"That's the highest level of Blizzard. The Materia I have evolved as I keep using them, allowing me to use powerful variations of the techniques. Blizzaga is the final level of the Ice Materia." Cloud explained.

"Wow, that could help us a lot. How did you get them, Cloud?" Uzume asked.

"Since you saw my abilities, I have...nothing to hide. I'll explain tomorrow to everyone. It's a bit too late right now to explain my story." Cloud reasoned.

"Ah... A story about you?" Akitsu asked.

"Yes... It will be long so I hope you understand." Cloud said.

Both of his Sekirei nodded in understanding. Before he fell asleep, Cloud felt both of them holding him closely, not wanting to separate from him.

'I'll have to expect Miya in berating me when she sees this... I shouldn't take advantage of myself with their feelings.' Cloud thought.

Ending 1: Memories of Days gone By - akane

Note: The next chapter will be a large flashback of his time in Gaia. It's to serve a purpose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The dark past.

Opening 1: Come by Amuro Namie

* * *

It was morning. Everyone gathered to the guest room, but it was not a usual morning. The atmosphere was tense, thick enough to be cut with a blade. Cloud sighed in response before he began explaining his story.

"It's...somewhat difficult for me to explain everything...about my past. Hold your questions till I've finished explaining my story." Cloud said.

Everyone nodded, even Miya, whom was curious about him.

"It all started in an alternate world called Gaia..." Cloud started.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Cloud's theme Orchestral version)

A young Cloud, who was 6 years old, was by himself and lonely. His clothing consisted of a white t-short with green shorts and black shoes. He often saw the kids around him playing, but he never felt he could fit in.

'Why can't I fit in with them? They're just being stupid...' Cloud thought.

Cloud watched the kids playing tag, but didn't bother to interact. He went up to a large water tower by himself, overlooking his home village.

'Nibelheim... I don't know what to do...' He thought.

Soon, several kids began picking on him. Cloud didn't bother listening to them, though he was clearly agitated.

"What's the matter blond head? Feeling alone?" One of the kids taunted.

Having enough of the bickering, he ended up picking a fight.

"You got a problem with me, huh!?" Cloud said angrily.

He began punching the stuffing out of the kid, not realizing his nose was bloodied. Fearful of what he had done, Cloud climbed up the water tower, not wanting to hear from anyone.

Cloud made his way home with a disappointed expression. In his home, a young woman, whose face looks like Cloud's, was waiting for him. She had blond hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a brown shirt with rolled up sleeves, green pants and brown leather boots. She had a white apron in front of her.

"Cloud, what happened today? Your hands are bloody..." She said with concern.

"Mom... One of the kids started to pick on me when I was by myself in the water tower." Cloud tried to explain.

"It's okay... I understand. You shouldn't hurt someone that bad though..." His mother said.

"I know... But I don't know what happened..." Cloud begged.

"It's okay, sweety. I'll have a talk with this kid tomorrow for what he did. It was wrong on his part to bully you." His mother reassured.

His mother looked at a family photo with a man with the same spiky hair as him.

"Honey... I wish you're here with me right now." She said to herself.

The next few weeks, Cloud kept to himself for the most part. The young child didn't want to interact with anyone around him. However, he was at a house, overhearing one of the kids' sorrow. It was a familiar young girl his age, wearing a blue sundress. She had brunette hair with matching eyes. The young boy heard the commotion and was curious to find out what it was.

"Why did my mom have to leave...? I want to be with her." The young girl said.

"Tifa... You can probably see your mother if you go to Mount Nibel." One of the girl's friends said.

"Mt. Nibel?" The young girl named Tiffania asked.

Cloud was surprised in hearing what her friends were suggesting. An uncomfortable feeling of foreshadowing was echoing in his mind.

'Are they stupid to go to the mountain!? It's dangerous if they climb it...!' He thought in shock.

He attempted to warn any of the villagers about the plot, but his words fell to deaf ears. Reluctant, Cloud had to follow the kids.

Within Mt. Nibel, young Tifa was crossing the path leading up to the mountain. It was a treacherous and rugged path.

"Are we almost there?" Tifa asked, clinging to a false sense of hope.

She was at a large suspension bridge floating above a large precipice. The pits below were obscured by a blanket of white fog, leaving one to interpret how deep it was.

"Yes, you're almost there. Cross the bridge and you'll see your mom." One of her friends said.

Soon, her friends abandoned her the moment she stepped on to the bridge. Cloud, seeing her former friends fleeing, wasted no time to rush to Tifa.

"Wait! If you go any further, you'll get hurt!" Cloud warned.

Tifa looked at Cloud, showing no change of her emotion. She continued forward in the bridge. Soon, a rotten plank gave away, causing her leg to get caught.

"Oh no...!" Cloud dreaded.

He quickly dashed to Tifa and attempted to get her free from the bridge. However, the bridge began creaking loudly till a loud snap echoed. The ropes supporting the bridge snapped due to rotting for years and no replacement of the rope. Both of the kids fell into the chasm below their feet.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

Tifa was panicking, trying in a futile attempt to slow her descent. Cloud, sensing the cliff side was near, held Tifaa and angling his body to the ground to absorb the impact. The impact caused Cloud to hit a nearby cliff, injuring his back with a small gash. More importantly, Tifa was hurled from the impact and hit her head on the rocky ground, leaving her unconscious. Both of the kids were unconscious from the impact for a few minutes. Cloud was the first to wake up.

"Ugh... Tifa...?" He said in a groggy tone.

He shook his head to get his bearings, only to see an unconscious Tifa lying on the ground. Immediately, Cloud went to Tifa and in a futile attempt, tired to wake her by nudging her head gently.

"Hey Tifa... Wake up..." Cloud said.

Cloud couldn't kept forcing her awake as his strength was ebbing away. He felt light and dizzy, not realizing he was bleeding from his back wound.

'Tifa...' Cloud though, being knocked unconscious.

Several adults from the village noticed the two unconscious kids. One of them was a man in his 40s. He was wearing a white business shirt with navy business pants and black shoes. He was rushing with another man, who was wearing a martial artist uniform, consisting of a leather brown armor with red highlights, a maroon cape, white karate pants, and brown leather gloves and boots. His wrists had sports tape wrapped around them. The leather gloves had three metal spikes that were smooth and in a dome shape. The man was older than the one next to him, having all of his hair turned white, but his eyes were a sky blue color.

"Brian, I found your daughter along with one of the kids! He's injured!" The elder man said.

"Zangan, let me have a look!" The man named Brian said.

Upon approaching, Brian looked at the two kids. Cloud was bleeding from his back, lying in the ground near Tifa, who was unconscious.

"TIFA!" Brian yelled.

He quickly picked her up, inspecting any injuries. Luckily, he could feel her breathing.

"She's okay. Tifa must have fainted when she and that boy fell. I suspect the boy must have shielded her by using his body to cushion the impact." Zangan theorized.

"The kids told me about him. I can't trust this one due to his violent history, despite the fact he saved my daughter's life. I'm forbidding him in seeing her." Brian said.

Zangan looked at the boy with pity. He hoisted the boy's body up. Both adults took the kids back to the village, where they would get medical attention.

The next few days have past. Tifa woke up from her unconsciousness, realizing she was back in Nibelheim. Her father was kneeling at her bed, praying for any deity to heal her. Upon seeing her wake up, he was relieved.

"Tifa, I'm so glad you're okay! Don't scare me like that again!" Brian said.

Tifa said nothing, feeling ashamed for leaving her father behind. She then realized Cloud had tried to protect her.

"Dad! That boy with the blond hair...! Where is he?" She asked.

"That same boy with blond hair is forbidden to be near you. I won't hear anything from you about him." Brian stubbornly said.

"He protected me when we were falling from the mountain, Dad. His back was hurt." Tifa said.

"Regardless, I'm not allowing him to be near you. I will tell him that I'm thankful for his effort, but he is a problem case, Tifa. Don't go near him either." Brian said.

Tifa felt guilty of Cloud, knowing he had an injury on his back.

(Cloud's theme OST ends here)

Cloud was being treated for his back injury in the village clinic. He was grunting in pain after feeling the ointments being administered to his back. Zangan was with him, helping the boy cope with his pain.

"You're a brave kid, Cloud. I know you were trying to stop Tifa from going to Mt. Nibel. You even tried to protect her from the fall as well." He said.

Cloud remained silent, realizing that if he didn't warn Tifa, he would have lost her. This made him rethink of his previous thoughts.

'That girl was almost dead... If it wasn't for me, she would have... Thinking about how childish they were... Maybe I'm the one that's being childish. If only I was stronger, I could have protected her.' Cloud thought with guilt.

Zangan knee the boy was feeling a sense of guilt. He could see it from the far off expression on his face.

'Poor kid... To think the incident would be an awful wake up call for him... I feel bad for him.' Zangan thought.

Cloud's mother rushed into the clinic to see her son recovering. The wound was able to heal, but it looked gruesome.

"Cloud! Thank goodness you're okay! What were you thinking head to Mt. Nibel!?" She said.

"I saw a girl's friends taking her there. She was about to do something that would have been scary..." Cloud responded.

"Is that the same girl you protected from your fall?" His mother asked.

Cloud nodded. She knew Tifa's father would forbade his daughter from seeing her son.

"Don't worry. You did the best thing anyone could have done, but please don't worry your mother like that. I'll talk with Tifa about her friends whom told her to go to the mountain." His mother reassured.

The next few days have been difficult. Cloud couldn't interact with Tifa, not even able to talk with her. Brian prevented them from getting close. Though they couldn't interact, he watched Tifa from a distance, making sure she was doing okay. The same girl also watched Cloud, feeling bad for not thanking him. Currently, he was outside, taking a walk across the village.

'I can't even talk with her... I wish I could try to, but her father stops me... If only I wasn't weak...' Cloud thought.

A newspaper suddenly blew at his face. He read of an event that ended.

"The Wutai war ended... Sephiroth was the one who ended it... Maybe if I can join SOLDIER, I might be as strong and famous like Sephiroth..." Cloud said.

It was night in Nibelheim. Cloud was sitting on top of the water tower. The night sky was bright with stars shining.

'I'll have to leave my home if I want to join SOLDIER... But I'm not old enough yet...' He thought.

Unknown to the young boy, Tifa climbed her way up the water tower. She found Cloud sitting on top of it, overlooking the village.

"Cloud?" Tifa said.

Startled by her voice, Cloud looked at Tifa. He was honestly surprised to see her.

"Tifa?" He said, unable to process his shock.

"Thank you for helping me back in Mt. Nibel." She said.

Cloud said nothing, nodding his head. His mind was focused on his desire to get strong. Seeing Tifa near him reminded him of the incident, which left her unconscious.

"Um... I plan on leaving Nibelheim sometime in the future." Cloud said.

"Where will you go to, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I'm planning to join SOLDIER. If I become strong, maybe I can protect the people I care for. I might be as famous as Sephiroth." Cloud answered.

Tifa was surprised to hear that the boy was planning to join a famous paramilitary group.

"I would like to ask something when you join SOLDIER... If I'm in a pinch, can you save me?" Tifa asked.

Cloud didn't fully understand the concept of Tifa's question. Obliviously, he answered.

"I will protect you." Cloud said.

Tifa didn't note his oblivious tone. She smiled, knowing his heart would guide him. The young girl walked up close to Cloud, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Cloud blushed, feeling the warm sensation on his face.

"I will wait for you, Cloud." Tifa said.

A few years have passed. Cloud was now a teenager. He was at a large city, which appeared like a technological marvel. Much of the city was floating above like a giant pizza plate. Many lights were shining above the dark atmosphere. Surrounding the city was 8 reactors, spewing a green, steamy smoke. There were many support beams attached to the reactors. A notable sight was the large support columns under each section of the city. The surrounding area was dark.

'I just hope traveling here to Midgar won't become an issue. I hope I get hired for SOLDIER...' Cloud thought.

Years have passed and Cloud was inside a large conglomerate building with the logo 'ShinRa' imprinted like a rash. He had a discontent expression.

'I couldn't qualify for being SOLDIER... If only I was stronger.' Cloud thought.

He was within a training hall, holding a sword. In there, he kept practicing, trying to overcome his weaknesses.

'I have to become stronger... I need to keep training...' He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a graceful person arriving. He had long white hair that cascaded down to his waist. He was wearing an all black uniform, making him distinctive than any members of SOLDIER. Remarkably, his blue green eyes were slitted like a cat's.

"Sephiroth...! Forgive me, sir... I was not prepared during the ambush from AVALANCHE." Cloud said, bowing to Sephiroth.

"At ease. You survived the assault, especially protecting the VIP personnel. That alone shows how much you've gone through. The Turks were able to provide assistance, but didn't encounter many members." Sephiroth reassured.

Cloud didn't take the credit and felt discontent. Sephiroth saw this and decided to relay him.

"In any case, we have a new mission. We'll be heading to Nibelheim to check in the Mako Reactor. There's an apparent leak that needs to be fixed." Sephiroth said.

"Nibelheim!? My home..." Cloud said.

"So you're knowledgeable of the village... That makes the mission easy enough, though I will need to request a guide." Sephiroth commented.

"I'm coming to Nibelheim?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"You don't have to. If you want though, I'll command Zack to walk with us. He may help us in case monsters on Gaia cause any problems." Sephiroth said.

"I won't let you down, Sephiroth!" Cloud said.

"That's the spirit. Get ready for your next mission." Sephiroth commanded.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Holding my thoughts in my Heart)

Cloud was in his uniform. Right now, he was in a vehicle. He looked nauseous from the ride.

"Ugggg..." He groaned.

"You alright there buddy?" A man asked.

He had long, black spiky hair that reached below his shoulders. His eyes had a blue-green glow, but they held sincerity within them. He was wearing a dark navy shirt with a black combat vest, matching pants and brown combat boots. On his back, the Buster Sword was shown.

"I'll...be okay. I'm not very good with vehicles, Zack." Cloud said.

"Sounds like motion sickness... Don't worry, we're almost there." Zack said.

"I hope so... I'd be needing some antidotes to temporarily relieve it..." Cloud commented queasily.

Zack felt bad for Cloud as he tried to hold his motion sickness at bay.

(Holding my thoughts in my Heart OST ends here)

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Anxious Heart)

Soon, Cloud and Zack arrived with Sephiroth at Nibelheim. It was still a peaceful village with little to no trouble. However, Cloud forgot his helmet that helped hid his identity.

'My home...' Cloud thought.

Ashamed for not being able to join SOLDIER, he ran back to the transport vehicle and got his helmet on. He didn't want anyone he recognized to see him.

"Doesn't this feel nostalgic to you?" Sephiroth asked.

"It has been a few years since I last came here..." Cloud remarked.

"It seems so. In any case, we'll need to find our guide to find the Mako Reactor in Mt. Nibel. We can stay over for the night if you want." Sephiroth said.

"Okay then. Might as well look around and catch a nap here before setting off to the reactor. In any case, let's have a look around." Zack said.

Cloud didn't want anyone to see him. His shame for not being able to join SOLDIER prevented him from talking to anyone.

'It's a huge shame that I have to come back here as an infantryman... However, the people won't recognize me yet.' Cloud thought, wandering to the nearby inn.

While he was about to walk inside, he was suddenly stopped by a young girl wearing a daring cowgirl outfit. Cloud knew who the girl was, due to her familiar brown hair and eyes.

'Tifa...' He thought with surprise.

"Excuse me, sir. Mind if I take a picture of Sephiroth?" Tifa asked, not knowing it was Cloud.

'She doesn't know who I am. I still feel nervous of speaking to her after not saving her from that incident.' Cloud thought, ashamed.

"Hey buddy. I heard the conversation earlier from the girl and I'll see if I can ask Sephiroth. Mind if I ask what's your name?" Zack asked.

"I'm Tifa Lockheart." Tifa said.

"Well, Tifa. Let's hope Sephiroth would allow it. I may be First Class, but I'll see if he'll accept." Zack said.

Zack went to Sephiroth and asked him if the war hero wanted to be photographed. Tifa squealed, meeting two First Class members of SOLDIER. Sephiroth seemed uninterested in taking a photo.

"It's a trivial thought. We're here to do our mission." Sephiroth said.

"C'mon Sephiroth. The girl is practically asking to take a photo of you since you were honorable during the Wutai War." Zack said.

Cloud silently watched, but didn't dare to speak. He was still ashamed of being in his home. Tifa, not knowing it was Cloud, handed the camera to him.

"Excuse me. Can you please take a shot of me with them?" She asked.

Cloud nodded, keeping his disguise. He held the camera and took the photo of Zack and Sephiroth standing at the background with Tifa in the foreground. Though Cloud wanted to talk with her, he remained silent, not able to handle the shame for being unable to join SOLDIER.

(Anxious Heart OST ends here)

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - The flow of Life)

The next day, Cloud was walking with Tifa leading the way to the Mt. Nibel reactor. They soon noticed a natural phenomenon.

"Wow... How amazing." Tifa said.

"Materia... Its crystallized Mako, or Lifestream energy jutting out from a spring. That crystal contains knowledge of the Ancients, which allows one to cast magic, though magic would not be the appropriate term to use for some scientists. This process takes years to develop for natural Materia to form." Sephiroth explained.

"The Materia we had is not naturally made then?" Zack asked.

"No, those are made from Mako, but through artificial means. ShinRa found a way to weaponize it and accelerate the crystallization." Sephiroth answered.

Cloud looked at the glowing green crystal, which made a soft humming sound.

'It's hard to believe that this crystal contains knowledge of the people who once lived here. The planet shouldn't have to suffer from the damage caused by ShinRa... How did I not see this?' Cloud thought.

Everyone remained for a few moments marveling the crystallized Lifestream glowing. Unbeknownst to anyone, Cloud felt a small current course to him from the crystal. He was physically away from arm's reach, but there was a connection that he could feel. It was oddly warm, yet it felt as though something was telling him something.

'What is this sensation? It feels like someone is trying to talk to me of something...' Cloud thought.

He looked at crystal, which was giving soft pulses. It confused him as to why the crystal was reacting to his presence.

'I'm no one special, yet why is this Materia reacting to my presence...? Is there something else that we don't know about?' Cloud thought.

(The flow of life OST ends here)

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Mako reactor)

They arrived at the reactor. Zack and Sephiroth were about to enter till they saw Tifa about to head inside.

"Sir, be sure to guard the entrance. Let nothing come in." Sephiroth ordered.

"Roger that." Cloud responded.

Tifa couldn't tell who the infantryman was, but she felt the voice seem familiar.

"Mind if I take a peek inside?" Tifa asked.

"No ma'am. Orders are orders. No one is supposed to enter here. Only ShinRa employers are able to." Cloud said.

Tifa grunted in dissatisfaction. Much to her disappointment, the man refused to move. He was holding a battle sword, ready to fight off anything. True to his instinct, a monster suddenly showed up. It was a giant lizard, appearing twelve feet in length.

"Look out!" Cloud shouted.

He dashed to the monster, disregarding his life and began to attack. Cloud managed to leave a few cuts before the monster began breathing fire. Using the flamethrower to cover his presence, he made a mighty leap and stabbed the monster's head, killing it. Cloud was out of breath from the process.

"Are you okay!?" Tifa asked frantically.

"I'm okay. How about you?" Cloud asked, disguising his voice.

"I'm okay as well." Tifa answered.

(Mako Reactor OST ends here)

Sephiroth and Zack exited the reactor. Both had horrified expressions, looking pale. Cloud rushed to them to assess what happened.

"What happened to you two? You look pale..." He asked in concern.

"It's nothing..." Sephiroth replied, hinting a breakage of his usual tone.

"Let's listen to Sephiroth for now. We don't need to explain what we saw in there." Zack followed.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Anxious Heart)

Several days have past. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. Zack informed Cloud that Sephiroth went to an old manor within the village and hasn't exited the building since he first went inside.

"Zack, I'm worried about Sephiroth. Did something happened to him within the reactor?" Cloud asked.

Zack had a serious expression on his face instead of his usual friendly one.

"Cloud... What we saw in the reactor was not something anyone would want to see... It was some kind of monster within a tank filled with liquid Mako. However, the monster was human, which shocked us when we saw the features were indeed human in appearance." Zack explained with a heavy sigh.

"What the heck is ShinRa doing? Wait a minute... SOLDIER candidates are typically infused with Mako. Is that what happens when humans are exposed to it?" Cloud asked with fright.

"Not in minor or moderate cases. But, if exposed moderately, it can lead to Mako poisoning, which can a put a person to a catatonic state. According to Sephiroth, they were exposed in extreme cases of Mako energy. It's best not to risk it." Zack explained.

"I agree. Since ShinRa did experiment with Mako, it seems inhumane to do so, especially on humans..." Cloud said, pondering his thoughts.

"I agree. It doesn't sound good at all." Zack agreed.

The next night has passed. Cloud was still asleep at the inn with Zack. That night, a fire broke out. The whole village of Nibelheim was burning. Zack woke up, only to notice Cloud was unconscious. He dragged him outside just before the flames consumed them.

"Cloud! Wake up!" Zack said, shaking Cloud's unconscious form.

Cloud was still unconscious. Soon, Zangan came out with some of the survivors of the town's burning. He managed to rescue Tifa and Cloud's mother before the fire consumed them.

"Who did this!?" Zack asked.

"It was Sephiroth! He set the whole village on fire!" Zangan said.

Cloud soon recovered. He saw the whole town on fire. He soon collapsed, believing he lost everyone.

"Hey, you! One of your friends went to face Sephiroth! He was the one who set the place on fire! I last saw him heading to the reactor. Hurry!" Zangan said to Cloud.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Hurry!)

Cloud wasted no time and went straight to Mt. Nibel. He rushed up to the mountain as fast as his exhausted body could give to him.

'Zack... I'm on my way...! Tifa, I hope you're not there.' Cloud thought as each step he took felt heavy.

The road to the reactor seemed battered due to recent battles. Several corpses of monsters were shown littered in the mountain slope.

'Sephiroth must have done this... These wounds were not made by Zack's sword.' Cloud deduced in thought.

He kept running as much as he could till he as However, he encountered Tifa's father, Brian with a lethal cut on his body. He was dead due to blood loss.

'Tifa, I hope you are alive...' Cloud thought worriedly.

(Hurry! OST ends here)

Tifa was lying on the floor, near a capsule filled with Mako. She was breathing heavily due to a stab wound.

'No... I won't forgive Sephiroth...!' Cloud thought in dread.

In quick speed, he went inside and saw Zack exhausted. Having no choice, Cloud grabbed the Buster Sword Zack wielded and dashed forward in a room with a large label that read 'JENOVA'. He stabbed Sephiroth through his body, right in front of a glass container.

"My mother... Tifa... Give them back to me!" He yelled thrusting the sword out of a surprised Sephiroth.

Out of breath from the rush, his concerns laid on to Tifa. He trudged back to her. Soon, she saw Cloud take his helmet out, revealing himself. Tifa smiled in response, now seeing her childhood friend.

"You really came, just like you promised..." She said with a weak, happy tone.

He then saw Zack, whom was thrown outside. Sephiroth was holding what appeared to be a head.

"Cloud... Kill Sephiroth..." Zack weakly stated.

His spirit resolved, Cloud aimed to kill Sephiroth. Before doing so, the man impaled Cloud in the chest with his long katana.

"You will see them in the Promised Land. I must go with my mother there." Sephiroth coldly stated.

Cloud was desperately clinging on to life. He couldn't stand for long as pain wrapped all over his body. Defiantly, he held a strong will. Sephiroth saw this and was shocked.

"Impossible... How are you able to...?" He asked, unable to process the sudden action.

Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's sword and hoisted it above his body. He hurled Sephiroth down the reactor, where his body disappeared. Exhausted from using his strength and losing too much blood, Cloud collapsed unconscious.

Cloud was seen dragging himself on the ground in a wasteland. Rain was pouring heavily as he seemed to be lost in his mind. He soon found Zack, bloodied with bullet holes and dying.

"Cloud... I don't have much to say... Listen carefully, friend. I'm giving this sword to you. This is proof that I lived. You're my living legacy." Zack said, handing the sword to Cloud.

Cloud slowly took it. He then held on to the handle before reciting what Zack told him.

"I am...your living legacy..." He said.

Zack passed away as he heard Cloud's words. Before long, he could see Zack dying as his spirit ascended. He screamed in the sky with an ear-piercing sound of sorrow. His scream echoed through the wasteland.

Cloud finished explaining his past. Everyone was deeply shocked to hear how much he went through.

"That's pretty much my life story... Sometime after five years since that time, I've been hunting down Sephiroth, ensuring he doesn't come back. However, I was affected by the horrible experiments ShinRa did to me." Cloud continued.

"What experiments did they do to you?" Minato asked.

"They rendered me catatonic through Mako poisoning. At the time when I was on my way to Midgar, I wasn't myself... I acted as though I was Zack himself due to the effects of the Lifestream. It was as though his memories were mine, but I'm not him at the same time. This whole ordeal lasted till I managed to regain myself and saved Gaia from Sephiroth." Cloud answered.

"What did Sephiroth wanted to do?" Miya asked.

"He was intending to absorb all of the Lifestream, becoming a god. This would also destroy the planet in result. To do that, he needed to wound the planet by using the most powerful black magic... Meteor..." Cloud explained.

"Something tells me that sounds catastrophic..." Minato deduced.

"It is. It's a powerful spell capable of destroying the very planet. The only countermeasure is the Ultimate White magic, Holy." Cloud said.

"What does that do?" Miya asked.

"It's a protective spell, meant to shield the planet from harm. If anything, it ended the Meteorfall." Cloud answered.

"But how did you end up here instead of back at your home?" Minato asked.

"During the event though, I was whisked away when I got caught in the Lifestream. Through unexplained means, I'm now here in this new world." Cloud explained.

"The Lifestream brought you here?" Miya said with surprise.

"It was also the will of the planet itself. I remember it's name: Minerva." Cloud said.

"Minerva... That's the name of the goddess of wisdom for the Romans." Minato said.

"It's pretty fitting to notice that. I may not know why she whisked me here, but it is of great importance. Mainly on the Sekirei." Cloud said.

"The Sekirei?" Minato said in confusion.

"They are, according to the words of Minerva, the reason the Cetra In Gaia existed. Without them, they will forever disappear." Cloud responded.

"Oh... No wonder you're getting involved to stop the battle of Sekirei." Minato deduced.

"Precisely..." Cloud confirmed.

"If you're an ally of the Sekirei, I don't see any reason to go against you. I want them to be free as much as I desire it. However, the man named Minaj's has converted them into fighting each other with their lives on the line." Miya said.

"He will pay for this... If another Sekirei shows up in any of our vision, we have to help him or her. I don't like them...being used as some sort of toy." Cloud said.

Akitsu and Uzume held Cloud close, knowing he steeled his resolve. Yashima also joined in the hug, holding him close.

"We all want to help fight alongside you. If it's a fight that you get involved, than I will help." Yashima said.

Cloud could feel all their emotions. Knowing of the bond they all have with him, he held them close.

"Ah. You're very warm." Akitsu said, smiling.

"He is. It's his heart that is yearning for us." Uzume said with a teasing voice.

Cloud blushed in response, knowing Uzume liked to tease him more often. He took a deep breath to relax himself.

"Everyone... Thank you." Cloud said.

Minato and Musubi liked the interaction Cloud was showing. Kū also liked it, feeling happy and warm near them. Miya has a hearty giggle, seeing how these two men care for their Sekirei.

'Perhaps, these two will shape the future for the Sekirei.' Miya thought with a smile.

Cloud felt his shoulders starting to lighten after talking of his past. He felt as though a huge weight was taken off of him.

* * *

Ending 1: Memories of Days gone By - akane


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Calm before the Storm.

Opening 1: Come by Amuro Namie

* * *

Cloud was relaxing in Izumo Inn. He was overlooking the backyard atrium, feeling the wind blow. Akitsu was holding on to him in a romantic manner. She was leaning on his right arm, feeling content. The swordsman didn't mind it.

"Feeling comfortable...Akitsu?" Cloud asked.

"Ah. Yes, I feel comfy like this." Akitsu said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

From inside, Miya noticed the couple, smiling in response. She could see their bond growing.

'That poor bird has found someone to help wing her... Cloud, be sure to cherish these bonds. My kind need them to ensure their survival.' Miya thought.

Before she knew it, Miya watched as Akitsu attempted to kiss Cloud on the lips. Upon doing so, her icy blue wings appeared, causing a small flurry of snow to appear.

"Ara ara... I know I mentioned that intimate actions are prohibited, but a kiss will be okay." Miya commented, choosing not to interrupt the tender time.

Akitsu kept her lips locked on to Cloud's, fearing that letting him go, his essence will disappear. This made him react in surprise, showing his blue green eyes to her.

"Ah. Your eyes... They're beautiful." Akitsu said.

Cloud blushed in response. He held Akitsu close as she gripped tightly on his clothes.

"Aren't we acting all lovey dovey?" Uzume teased.

Akitsu's pale face showed an evident blush, though she held Cloud's body close. Uzume, noticing her reaction decided to tease Cloud.

"How about we head somewhere in the city? Maybe we could get closer to each other..." She suggested.

Cloud shook his head to purge his blushing. It doesn't help that Uzume was giving an amorous expression. He stepped out of the porch and casted a Blizzard spell on himself to create a block of ice that surrounded him. Akitsu smiled in response, seeing that Cloud was using an ice ability.

'I think I teased him a little too much...' Uzume thought, laughing as Cloud was covered in ice.

Soon, the block of ice began to shatter, leaving Cloud to shiver a little.

"Uzume, please don't tease me like that... It's hard to even focus on the matters happening in Tokyo." Cloud pouted.

Miya heard the sound of ice shattering and went outside to see Cloud shaking his head. He was lecturing Uzume, who was laughing from embarrassing Cloud.

"Ara ara... Aren't we someone that likes to keep ourselves private?" Miya said with a teasing laugh.

"Please don't... I rather show my affections to my Sekirei privately. I...generally don't like the notion of...being intimate openly." Cloud blushed.

"Ufufu... I can tell you're following my rules. No need to feel embarrassed, Cloud. You care for them deeply despite how you look." Miya reassured.

Cloud nodded in response. Soon, a bright glow began to encompass both Akitsu and Cloud.

"What is this...!?" Miya said with shock.

Cloud felt Akitsu's power flow within himself. Soon, the icy power began to condense into a perfect sphere with a deep red color.

"This is...!" Cloud said in surprise.

From the red orb, Cloud could feel an icy breeze permeate around it. The sphere was easily recognizable due to what he saw in his adventures in Gaia.

"That's a Summon Materia... But how did it manifest like that?" Cloud pondered.

"Ah. I don't know how, but when that light came, I felt our feelings. A part of me and from you suddenly came to us. It made this crystal that you hold." Akitsu explained.

Miya suddenly went to the couple, curious of the red orb. However, she was more worried for Cloud and Akitsu. Seeing them look perfectly fine, she felt a sense of relief.

"I know what this orb summons... I can't believe it manifested here." Cloud said.

"Do you know what it does?" Miya asked.

"It's best to show it during a fight. However, it can cause immense damage if left uncontrolled." Cloud briefly explained.

"Alright, I'll hold that thought. In the meantime, join us for lunch." Miya said.

######

The afternoon was rather calm. Minato was flipping the channels in the living room TV till the news suddenly came on screen. Cloud was nearby with his Sekirei in the guest room.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a special news report... A strange creature was suddenly broken loose from MBI. Shikoku Takuzo is currently live at the scene.

"Thanks, Shimizu. The strange creature has been fighting against MBI troops with no hope of restraining it. Whatever this thing is, it's dangerous. It appears to be some sort of blob-like creature." The man named Takuzo reported.

Minato closed the TV, but noticed Cloud looking serious.

"Minato... Take your Sekirei and keep them away from this one..." Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"It goes without saying... This is a creature I'm familiar with... One of which I thought I destroyed." Cloud said.

Minato had a gut feeling Cloud was being serious. Reluctant to not leave his friend, he relented.

"Alright... Just come back in one piece." Minato said.

Cloud soon stood up. Akitsu, through her bind with Cloud, knew he was planning to fight the creature.

"Cloud-sama... Let me help..." Akitsu requested.

"This thing was something I know of in the past. Are you sure about this?" Cloud asked.

"Do we all have to ask?" Uzume questioned, winking at Cloud.

"We are willing to fight alongside you. You're our Ashikabi and we can't risk losing you." Yashima said.

"Very well then... If you end up taking too much damage to endure, stand back... I don't want you to suffer." Cloud said.

"We will help fight this creature." Uzume said.

"Alright then..." Cloud said.

######

Outside, Cloud was leaping across the buildings with his Sekirei. They were rushing to the MBI tower, where the supposed creature wreaking havoc in Tokyo is located.

"We should be close to the tower. Just go to the conglomerate." Yashima said.

As each leap got them closer, Cloud felt a sudden tinge in his mind.

"You... will... not... succeed..." A strange voice echoed.

Cloud knew who it was, ignoring the voice. He kept dashing across the rooftops, hoping to confront the creature.

'I won't let you overtake my mind like how Sephiroth did so, JENOVA.' Cloud thought, battling in his mind against the foreign thought.

######

Minato turned the TV back on to watch the news.

'Cloud looked rather worried back there... I wonder if it's something connected to his past...' Minato thought.

Soon, the news showed Cloud and his Sekirei hopping from rooftop to rooftop. They were close to the MBI building.

"Cloud... Be careful out there..." Minato spoke to the TV.

######

Cloud and his Sekirei arrived at the scene. The blob-like creature in question looked grotesque in appearance. What appears to be a head in a black color was shown with a single and sharp fangs. The rest of the features include wing-like places on the 'shoulders'. A single right arm was shown with a left arm turned into a stub. The rest of its lower body shows a 'dream made of biomass, hiding any legs. Most of its appearance shows a purple-black color.

"You again... I thought everything of you is destroyed..." Cloud remarked darkly.

"I... am... REBIRTH... My... cells... have survived... You... are... my puppets." The monster said.

"So you're capable of speech... This will be the end of you, JENOVA!" Cloud said, readying his swords.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - J-E-N-O-V-A)

Cloud and his Sekirei got ready to fight the biological threat. It started the battle by causing a bright purple light to flash. Cloud and his Sekirei had no time to counter or be ready. They were affected by the sudden flash.

"Ugh... It's...poison." Cloud realized.

Holding several items on his hand Cloud provided them to his Sekirei.

"Those are Antidotes. Use them to cure yourselves of the poison!" Cloud informed.

His Sekirei took them and they felt the effects of poison diminish. Their brief respite ended by a powerful purple laser which created a figure eight sweep. Having little time, everyone dodged the following explosion.

"Watch out for the laser attacks and the flashes..." Cloud warned.

"I got this." Akitsu said in a quiet tone.

She unleashed a barrage of ice spears to the creature. Even though they impaled their target, it didn't affect the creature in question. It soon created a red flash that damaged Akitsu, causing several burns and cuts to appear.

"Akitsu!" Cloud shouted in near despair.

He quickly got to her to tend her wounds.

"Curaga!"

A flash of green light encompasses Akitsu. Her wounds began to heal till none were left. In anger, Cloud casted a powerful spell.

"Quaga!"

An earth splitting spell was casted, causing a giant glaive to pierce JENOVA. However, it absorbed the spell, rendering it useless.

'Damn... This one can absorb elemental powers. Seems as though physical attacks are the only solution.' Cloud realized.

Akitsu had to move back in response. She observed her attacks didn't had the effect she was hoping for.

"Akitsu, provide shields of ice to us. Uzume, Yashima and I can fight this." Cloud ordered.

The Sekirei of ice understood and provided a cocoon of ice to protect Cloud and his Sekirei. Reluctant, she can only provide support.

"Yashima, you think you can weaken its defense with your hammer?" Cloud asked.

"I can. However, I need to use a norito for this." Yashima said.

"I understand... This is the only way I suppose..." Cloud commented, blushing.

He kissed Yashima, albeit with a blush, willingly. Soon, she gained a sudden power boost. With her periwinkle wings now shown, she began charging her energy on her hammer.

"By the hammer of my pledge, I will shatter the enemies of my Ashikabi! Gravity Hammer!" Yashima said.

A powerful shockwave suddenly began racing its way to the creature. The shockwave delivered a concussive blow, causing it to shriek in pain.

"That was your norito?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. That's the only thing I can do..." Yashima said.

"Take a breather if you need to, Yashima. I think I might know some way to improve through the use of Limit Breaks." Cloud said.

Uzume began making spears of condensed cloth. She managed to pierce JENOVA, but the wounds it took were regenerating fast.

"No matter what we do, this thing is regenerating!" Uzume said.

"We can kill this thing... Let me handle this one..." Cloud said.

Cloud kissed Uzume, causing her to power up.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares shall be dispelled!" She recited.

She conjured her veils to create several stabbing weapons through them. Uzume places her palms on the ground before uttering her attack.

"Dance of the Earthly Garment!"

The veils soon erupted from the ground. All impaled JENOVA at various points. Cloud watched as the creature bellowed an ear-piercing screech from the barrage.

"Take a breather, Uzume. I'll finish this off..." Cloud said.

He soon readied his sword. A blue aura was surging around his body. Through their bond, Uzume and Akitsu could feel the anger within Cloud as he faced against the creature.

'What is this anger...? It feels scary and unrelenting...' Uzume thought.

Akitsu watched as Cloud created a sharp blade of energy that surged to JENOVA•REBIRTH. Though the effect was immediate, the creature had a large gash created.

"Perish...!" Cloud shouted.

Cloud began performing a series of slashes to form the kanji for bane (凶). The creature roared violently in pain as the slashes were indeed heavy. It soon retaliated by moving a sharp tentacle to Cloud, impaling him in the abdomen.

"Cloud!" His Sekirei shouted at once.

Cloud staggered back as he felt his torso take the attack. Though it was a heavy blow, he remained conscious enough to slice it off of him. Akitsu attempted to pull him out, but he refused to back off.

"I can't let this thing loose... It'll do more than just damage MBI..." He said, refusing to leave.

He soon got himself loose from Akitsu's grip. Though his wound was severe, he ignored the searing pain.

'This one can take quite a lot... I guess I have to resort to this...' Cloud thought angrily.

Knowing that he was running low on time, Cloud had no choice but to unleash everything he got. He soon brought out another sword. It was a giant in terms of size, easily reaching 7 feet in length. Most of the body was pure white and see through. However, the inner section was ocean blue. Within the rain guard, an ocean blue gem was shown embedded. The cross guard was unique of its appearance, sporting two red ends on each side with a dragon motif. The handle was a dark periwinkle with gold fronts and ends.

'I need your help, Ultimate Weapon... This is for a dear friend...' Cloud thought.

Raising his sword, he looked at the monster in front of him. His face had a serious expression, ready to finish it.

"This will destroy your existence..." Cloud said.

He charged up all his energy and stamina into his ultimate attack.

"OMNISLASH!"

Cloud raced forward, carving the monster bit by bit through an endless barrage of slashes. It looked as though he was flying across while he continued attacking JENOVA•REBIRTH. All his Sekirei were watching in amazement as the creature was showered in a seemingly endless barrage of attacks.

"This is our...Ashikabi? How is he that strong...?" Uzume asked in wonder.

"I don't know... This is the first time I've seen this..." Yashima said.

"Ah. He never showed me this either..." Akitsu followed.

Cloud finished his barrage of attacks and suddenly flew up to the sky. He aimed his sword at the monster, ready to destroy it for good. The swordsman flew with such speed, his blue aura surged into a fiery appearance. It took a few seconds till he descended from the sky, impacting on JENOVA. A powerful explosion was created. The sheer force shredded the monster down to the molecular level. Cloud landed on the ground as he felt the shockwave from his attack.

(J-E-N-O-V-A OST ends here)

"It's dead...!" Uzume said, seeing the creature dissolve into nothing.

Cloud stood near the monster as it faded away. He didn't move at all from where he landed. This got his Sekirei worried.

"Cloud?" Uzume asked.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Aerith's theme)

Akitsu, Yashima, and Uzume all felt a sudden wave of emotions. Even though Cloud managed to kill it, he was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of grief. Though he didn't show his face to them, tears were streaming out of his eyes. He found it difficult to breathe as his throat went dry. Cloud fell to his knees as he couldn't held his sadness at bay. Akitsu rushed to him as fast as she could.

"Cloud-sama... Are you...crying?" She asked.

The sound of Cloud's ragged breathing was all she heard. He soon collapsed to his knees, desperately trying to hold back the grief within him. Uzume and Yashima all felt his pain through the bond, collapsing on their knees with tears.

'What is this...? It feels so painful...' Uzume thought.

'Is this what he endured from his home world? All that pain and anguish...?' Yashima thought.

Akitsu could barely remain standing, but she kept her strength. With a strong heart, the Sekirei of Ice kissed Cloud on his lips. It made him regain control of his thoughts, but it left him looking lost.

"Akitsu... Am I...?" Cloud said.

Akitsu knew what he was going to say. She hugged him close, not wanting to separate from him. Soon Uzume and Yashima came by to join the hug.

"We are grateful to meet you, Cloud. You became our Ashikabi because you cared for us. You even gone so far as to defeat that creature in order to protect us..." Uzume said.

"It hurts us when you're in pain. We can feel what you feel, Cloud. Please don't be in so much pain..." Yashima requested.

The tender moment was soon interrupted by the arrival of MBI troops. All were ready to open fire.

"Stop! Do not move or we will shoot!" One of the generals said.

Cloud knew that talking with the soldiers would do no good. Seeing there were many to count, he had no choice but to use the Summon Materia.

"Akitsu... I... trust you in helping me." Cloud said.

Akitsu nodded with a faint smile on her face. She soon placed her hands on the red sphere. Both Cloud and Akitsu began seeing many rune-like symbols of various colors surrounding them.

"The great gust of ice that comes within... I request the summoned being to come to my aid. Plunge lances of ice to the hearts of my foes!" Cloud and Akitsu chanted.

Soon, a being appeared. It was a female humanoid in appearance. She had icy blue skin with icy green hair. She had a kimono made of snow and ice, giving her the appearance of a yuki-onna.

" **You have summoned me, beings from different worlds."** The being spoke in a cool, calm tone.

"We request your aid, Shiva, in helping us defeat our enemies. We can't fight them all and survive." Cloud said.

"I've heard your request and I shall plunge their hearts with lances of ice." The being named Shiva said.

She soon flash froze the atmosphere, making large lances of ice. Her hand was raised as more of them were soon created. The soldiers were practically scared of their wits, unable to move from seeing the events in front of them.

"What is that...!?" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should have joined MBI!" Another soon followed.

Shiva soon lowered her hand. All the lances began raining down at the MBI soldiers. It was a rain of death, impaling them in their hearts. None that were directly in the fallout survived.

(Aerith's Theme OST ends here)

######

Cloud and the others were able to make it to Izumo Inn. However, the injury in Cloud's abdomen was still a concern. He was bleeding from both the strain of fighting JENOVA•REBIRTH and summoning Shiva.

"My lord... Cloud, what happened to you...!?" Miya asked, clearly surprised.

"That creature in MBI... It impaled me before I could finish it off..." Cloud weakly spoke.

"We have to get you to a hospital to get yourself patched up! You're bleeding out!" Minato said.

"No... need... I can... just heal fine..." Cloud said.

He began focusing on the Green Materia he was holding.

"Curaga...!"

From the Materia, a green light soon encompassed him. His injury began healing rapidly, creating the effect of a steam cloud. His injury disappeared, leaving no scar.

"You can heal that fast!?" Miya asked in shock.

Cloud was breathing heavily due to the blood loss. Despite this, he was able to remain conscious.

"Let me explain everything of what happened..." He said.

######

Cloud began explaining the events of what happened. He also described what the creature was and how much of a danger it was. His Sekirei, along with everyone, were deeply shocked to hear.

"So... Let me put things together for a moment... You mentioned this alien entity called JENOVA was responsible for everything that happened in your journey... It has existed in your world, yet somehow it was being kept here." Minato said.

Cloud nodded. He face didn't show any changes, keeping a calm, but serious expression.

"It was used in a special super soldier program in your world to produce people capable of finding the so-called Promised Land in your world. It ended in failure since it didn't seem to work. However, the cells were still harvested and used to make a powerful military force." Minato continued.

Again, Cloud nodded, showing no changes in his expression.

"Now the same entity is here, where MBI is now harvesting its cells." Minato concluded.

"Yes... Since we all encountered it..." Cloud paused, looking to all of his Sekirei.

"It's possible MBI might have begun doing extensive research on its cells to do the same thing that Shinra did in my world. Now I have more of a reasoning to destroy MBI. The Sekirei plan is one thing, but I'm not looking forward to seeing another JENOVA project happen in this world." Cloud concluded.

"You have a lot to hold on your shoulders, Cloud. Were you alone in your world?" Miya asked.

Cloud paused as he remembered everyone in AVALANCHE that traveled with him.

"No... I wasn't alone. I had people who were just as strong as me help defeat JENOVA and Sephiroth. They were...companions that I couldn't ask replacements for." Cloud explained.

"But what about here?" Minato asked.

"I've realized that if we're to face both MBI and JENOVA, we have to become strong. I may have become a strong person, but even I can't succeed with my own actions." Cloud responded.

Cloud's Sekirei knew what he was going to say. Hearing his answer made them more willing to be at his side.

"I ask everyone here for your help to end MBI's threats. Now that JENOVA is on the picture, they possess a far greater threat than either one individually." Cloud explained.

"We will be with you, Cloud." Uzume said.

"Just as your previous friends from another world, we will help." Yashima said.

"Ah. I want to be with Cloud as well." Akitsu said.

"Count me in as well." Minato said.

"I want to help as well. Hearing from your story of your world made me want to train hard." Musubi said, raising her fist in excitement.

"Kū will also want to help as well. Kū doesn't want Cloud-oniichan to feel sad." Kū said with a pure heart.

"I also want to help as well. Maybe you will be the one to save the Sekirei as well." Miya said.

Cloud was surprised of how willing they were to help him. He gave a soft smile, much to his Sekirei's appeasement.

"Thank you...everyone... I'm not alone... Not anymore..." Cloud said.

Ending 1: Memories of Days gone By - akane

* * *

Note: Sorry it took me a while. Been busy with work. For all my readers on all my stories, Happy New Year (well a late announcement, but not forgotten).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Conflicts within MBI. A tearful reunion?

Opening 1: Come by Amuro Namie

* * *

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - It's Difficult to Stand on Both Feet)

The next morning, MBI President Minaka seemed to have a field day. He was laughing boastfully in his office after seeing JENOVA-REBIRTH fighting.

"I never thought a man can challenge a god and defeat it! This is amazing! I must keep the game running!" He said.

Takami came by, already angry from the events that happened. A demonic visage was shown, which got Minaka already on weak knees.

"MI-NA-KAAAAA!" She bellowed.

Minaka cowered away from the angered Takami. He couldn't even find a place to protect himself or even remain standing.

"W-What is it, Takami-chan?" Minaka asked, shaking.

Takami cracked her knuckles, showing she meant business.

"What were you thinking, setting that creature loose!? It nearly killed off our forces and you used its cells for some super soldier program! Have you lost your morality!?" Takami bellowed.

"It was all for the sake of studying this discovery..." Minaka spoke, barely above a whisper.

(It's Difficult to Stand on Both Feet OST ends here)

Takami began slugging Minaka like a boxer punching bag. Comically, the punching got so severe, Minaka's face was swelled up to appear like a human's buttocks, which muffled his voice. He managed to relieve the swelling by applying some experimental healing cream. The swelling soon disappeared, much to the disgust of Takami.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Trail of Blood)

"Those creature's cells are important for the next evolution of humanity to reach godhood... I've noticed how they take in other cells and practically assimilate any of them. It's like a cellular parasite. Finding the Sekirei was one thing, but the creature that came from a nearby impact site near the island. We had to bring it here for studying." Minaka reasoned.

"Look at what it has caused... One piece of it grew exponentially, went rouge, and hunted everyone it encountered! Each time one of our troops got killed, the creature got larger to the point it caused mayhem both within and outside of MBI!" Takami shouted.

Minaka was having deaf ears from the loud shouting. He had to wipe his ears to regain his hearing.

"I'm surprised that Ashikabi with that giant blade and his Sekirei not only killed that piece of the creature, but also the surviving troops. Good thing we have cloning technology to replace our losses, especially that creature. The remaining cells that didn't went into battle with that man were harvested and are being cloned." Minaka said with reassurance.

"You want to cause another problem, especially with that thing now looming in our laboratories!?" Takami questioned in defiance.

"I want to study it more and find ways to achieve godhood other than our cloned super soldiers. It took sleepless years to find which genes to assimilate for our forces, but it allowed the cells to integrate. It essentially made them stronger." Minaka explained with an evil gleam.

"I will only monitor the Sekirei, but set that thing loose again, and I will shoot you down." Takami warned.

Takami stormed out of the office. Minaka held a syringe which contained a strange fluid within it.

'The genes that govern my right to reach godhood... Both the cells and the genes found in some of our soldiers are the key for me being a god...!' He thought.

(Trail of Blood OST ends here)

######

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Anxious Heart)

During the early morning, back in Izumo Inn, Cloud was in the living room, barely holding his twitching back. Minato noticed how agitated he looked. It made him worried for his friend. Akitsu could emotionally feel the cause of Cloud's barely contained struggle.

"Cloud-sama... Please don't be in too much pain..." Akitsu begged.

This managed to calm him down, albeit barely. Cloud's twitching stopped as he regain control of his rampant thoughts.

"I'm sorry... That particular creature we fought earlier...was not something I would expect to encounter..." Cloud responded.

Minato heard what the swordsman said. He decided to question him about it.

"What was that thing, Cloud?" Minato asked.

"A nasty creature whom I fought in my world at numerous occasions... It was called JENOVA from the people of SHINRA." Cloud answered.

"I remember you mentioned what they did with its cells... I understand about your concerns with it since MBI sounds a lot like SHINRA in many ways..." Minato deduced.

"I don't need to compare it... However, since it mainly relies on biotechnology, I wouldn't be surprised... The matter is, JENOVA is here. From what I can understand, it's an omen if that...thing is here." Cloud commented.

"Oh no... If MBI already possesses that thing, it could spell trouble for everyone in Tokyo..." Minato realized.

"Yes, but it'll be on a larger scale than what you can think." Cloud said.

(Anxious Heart OST ends here)

Minato could sense a foreboding feeling upon hearing what Cloud said.

"What do you mean, Cloud?" Minato asked.

(Play Final Fantasy VII OST - Those Chosen by the Planet)

Cloud's breathing was evidently slow. He soon exhaled as his thoughts were asunder.

"That being... JENOVA... Sephiroth was able to manipulate it into his likeness..." He said.

"Sephiroth!? That man who threatened your home world by trying to destroy it!?" Minato asked in shock.

"The same one... He has been a constant source of conflict to this day. My own inner darkness..." Cloud confirmed.

"Did...Sephiroth also had the same cells as this JENOVA creature...?" Minato reluctantly asked.

"He did. In fact, his abilities were already god-like before I confronted him in the final battle. I don't think it's wrong to label him a monster since the time he went into a fit of rage..." Cloud said.

"The time when he burned your home down... It doesn't sound inappropriate..." Minato agreed.

"MBI doesn't realize the danger of that creature, even if they have it contained. If that creature comes out, no one will be safe... Not even the Sekirei." Cloud said.

Akitsu gasped. It wasn't due to the discussion that she heard. Rather, she was peering in to Cloud's memories indirectly through her bond. Upon seeing the person whom Cloud was talking about, she could see how much of an evil being he was. She soon shivered in fear, seeing the horrifying memories.

"Akitsu, are you okay?" Minato asked.

Both males noticed Akitsu shaking like a leaf. This prompted Cloud to hold her close. He could sense Akitsu's fears though Cloud didn't know how. Soon, she stopped shaking. Uzume and Yashima came by in a swift manner.

"What happened here?" Uzume asked.

"What's wrong with Akitsu?" Yashima questioned.

Miya soon came with a couple of trays of food, only to notice Akitsu shaking and Cloud holding her close.

(Those Chosen by the Planet OST ends here)

######

After two hours of discussion, Cloud relayed everything to everyone. Needless to say, they were all shocked.

"An extraterrestrial threat... That is a deep concern since it threatens not only us, but humanity as well. No wonder you have such concerns." Miya said.

"I'm sure you all know that I was subjected to the experiment from that mad scientist, Hojo. He injected me with the same cells that gave me the strength I now possess." Cloud reminded.

"Without a doubt we know... You told us of your life story." Miya interjected.

"I don't have to explain everything else. The real threat is MBI. We have to shut down the company for good." Cloud said.

"Despite that, there will be other foreign powers to claim the Sekirei as their own. What will we do if the other countries like China, the United States, or even Russia start to become demanding?" Minato asked.

"Does Japan have a political leader like a President or Prime Minister?" Cloud asked.

"The leader of Japan is the Prime Minister. It won't be easy to convince him through words alone." Minato answered.

"I see... Them we need to find evidence of MBI's illegal experiments. Using the Sekirei for their amusement is one thing, but the JENOVA creature is another. Knowing a corrupt company, they're bound to hide it in their files that are confidential..." Cloud noted.

"I'm no expert in computers, but I can help in providing DNA analysis." Minato said.

"So you're in the biomedical informatics studies... Maybe that can help." Cloud said.

"Let's not forget that Japan may be an island nation... However, it can be proven to be in competition with the other foreign powers." Miya said.

"I know... Once MBI is taken down, we have to talk to the current Prime Minister to ensure that any companies, medical or otherwise, don't fall into corruption." Cloud reminded.

"This is going to be a tough challenge, even for you, Cloud... I will help in any way I can." Minato said.

Cloud nodded. Akitsu held him close, showing she was willing to go with her Ashikabi, no matter how far he was.

######

That night, Cloud was asleep. He was experiencing another dream. The landscape looked similar to Tokyo, except it was shrouded with fog.

"What the...? This looks...like Tokyo, but it feels...deserted." Cloud said, looking around his surroundings.

The dream felt, in a sense, oddly familiar, yet it was at the tip of his tongue. Soon, a wisp of a strange green aura came to him. It was flowing through the air. Cloud instantly knew what it was.

"The Lifestream!? What is it doing here?" Cloud questioned.

(Play Final Fantasy 7 OST - Aerith's theme)

A familiar sensation came up to him. It was a sudden wave of nostalgia that came to him. Feeling the familiar aura, a sudden wave of sadness engulfed his mind. Cloud was shedding a lone tear as he felt the Lifestream near him.

"I know this feeling... I know who you are..." Cloud said.

The Lifestream began to coalesce into a female figure. She was wearing a shin-length pink dress that buttons up the front and a red bolero jacket. She was also wearing brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. She had long light brown hair that was plaited with a large pink ribbon. Segmented bangs frame her face and she has emerald green eyes.

"Aerith..." Cloud said.

The woman named Aerith soon walked close to Cloud as he stood, silently shedding tears. She hugged him close.

"Cloud... I forgive you for what happened back in the Forgotten Capital... I was ready to face Sephiroth, even if it meant I had to die." Aerith spoke.

"Even so... I failed to protect you... Now I'm whisked away by the Lifestream in this new world due to the will of Planet Gaia requesting me." Cloud spoke, barely holding his grief.

"I understand why... Minerva wanted to give you second chance to revive the Cetra. I know of the Sekirei since I'm now with Gaia." Aerith said.

"Will there be a time that you will be reincarnated?" Cloud asked.

"Time will tell Cloud... I also came here in your dream, only for this time, to show you of two more Sekirei reacting. You're quite the sly dog, Cloud." Aerith teased.

Cloud grumbled, though he was still shedding tears. Aerith giggled in response.

"My time is up for now. I will come back to see you again, Cloud. You have the strength needed to protect your new friends." Aerith said.

Cloud attempted to reach out for her as she faded away. In a futile attempt, he almost touched her hand as she disappeared. This made him collapse to his knees as he mourned Aerith's passing.

'I can never forgive myself if I can't protect someone so innocent... No matter how much I blame it to, I'm at fault for being so weak...' Cloud thought.

"You're not weak." A female voice called.

Cloud looked up as his eyes are drenched in tears. He could see two female figures emerging from the fog.

"You're never weak. You're a strong person." The same voice spoke.

Cloud had a brief look to the owner of the voice. It was a young woman whom had dark brown hair in pony tails. Her eyes were a bright green color, almost identical to Aerith's eyes. Her clothing consists of a kimono-like dress with detached sleeves and Japanese sandals. Hidden blades, akin to a katar, were shown within the detached sleeves.

"You're...?" Cloud questioned.

"You're my Ashikabi... The one whom I've been seeking." The young woman said.

Cloud noted how she sounded very shy. He still felt a wave of nostalgia as he looked at her.

'She's almost like Aerith...' He thought.

"I also want to be your Sekirei." Another voice called out.

A second female came out of the fog. Unlike the first one, she had blonde short hair arranged with a thick cowlick strand. Her choice of clothing consists of a black leather top up from her belly and leather bloomers and stockings. Interestingly, she had a unique weapon. One was the several string-like whips between her fingers. They come with sharp claws, allowing them to pierce opponents.

"You are both reacting to me... I don't know where you two are..." Cloud responded.

"Don't worry... W-we will find you." The first woman said in a shy manner.

"We'll find you eventually. Just keep an eye out." The second woman said.

The dream ended in a flash as Cloud was waking up.

(Aerith's Theme OST ends here)

######

Cloud woke up with a tear stained face. Meeting with Aerith in his dream made him cry in his sleep. Wiping his face, he noticed all three of his Sekirei sleeping next to him. They were lying on his abdomen.

'I'll have to continue growing strong to protect them...' He thought.

Looking at his Sekirei, he noticed they were also crying in their sleep.

'I won't allow them to take you all away from me.' Cloud thought.

He managed to wake up his Sekirei. They all tackled on to him.

"I'm sorry I made you all worried for me. I had this...dream that made me relive a sad moment in life..." Cloud said.

"We know... We felt it..." Uzume said.

"All of us felt your sadness... We wanted to be with you, Cloud-sama." Akitsu said.

"We were all shedding tears when you were dreaming. Whatever it was, it must have been hard for you." Yashima spoke.

"We'll talk more when he head down to get our meals. Let's get...ready for breakfast." Cloud said.

The girls nodded as they went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

######

Cloud was in the bathroom after the girls were finished. He began sorting his thoughts as he bathed.

'Two new Sekirei are now reacting to me... I don't know where to find them since the dream I had was somewhat vague. I do recall what they looked like.' He thought.

Despite the hot water steaming the bathroom, Cloud got out, went and wiped the nearby mirror. He looked at his reflection.

'Who am I...that stands here?' He thought to himself.

He turned to notice the horrific scars on his back. It was the result of the experiments he endured when he was young. There was one notable scar at his abdomen. It was where he got impaled from Sephiroth. Much to his disgust, they were slowly healing.

'I never liked these scars as they are constant reminder of what happened...' He thought with a frown.

######

Refreshed from the bath, Cloud went to the dining room to meet with everyone.

"Good morning, Cloud." Minato said.

"Good morning, Sahashi." Cloud responded.

"It's fine if you call me Minato, Cloud." MInato reassured.

"If you say so..." Cloud reluctantly agreed.

Musubi and Kū came by. Both joined with Minato, but Kū looked at Cloud. The swordsman noticed her staring, causing them to lock eyes for a moment.

"Cloud-oniichan's eyes... They look like the ocean." Kū said.

Cloud soon looked away, avoiding any prying eyes. Akitsu soon looked at his eyes, having gotten close to him. He attempted to look away, only for Uzume and Yashima to suddenly look at his eyes.

"Kū-chan is right. Your eyes are like the ocean..." Uzume said.

Cloud couldn't look away in response. He had to face down in the floor in a futile attempt to hide his blushing. Akitsu held his face, holding him to see the swordsman's eyes.

"Ah. They're beautiful, even if they glow." Akitsu said.

"They are beautiful... I could get lost in them." Yashima followed.

Cloud blushed red as his Sekirei gave their compliments of his eyes. Although he had few people pointing out his eyes, none didn't give a positive allusion upon seeing them. It was a first for Cloud, which strangely felt warm to him.

'No one told me about my eyes in that manner...' He thought.

Akitsu, Uzume, and Yashima all smiled, feeling Cloud's feelings through their bond. They gave him a warm hug in response. Miya came by, noticing the three ladies hugging Cloud.

"Oh my... Aren't we comforting to Cloud?" She said in a teasing manner.

Cloud blushed red in response. He couldn't handle the teasing, prompting him to quickly head outside of the atrium and froze himself in a shell of ice with the Blizzaga spell. Akitsu soon came in and commanded the ice to melt.

"I like it when you use ice, but don't use it to freeze yourself a lot..." She said, holding Cloud's cheeks.

Cloud nodded in response. He soon came back inside with Akitsu near him.

"Have you cooled yourself, Cloud?" Uzume asked.

"Don't push it... I had another dream last night..." Cloud announced.

"You have a Sekirei reacting to you?" Yashima questioned.

"Not one. There were two." Cloud revealed.

"Two!? How on earth are you attracting them that quickly?" Minato asked.

"An Ashikabi's power increases as he or she gets more Sekirei. These two must have sensed you unconsciously." Miya answered.

"That means Cloud will have more to spar with." Musubi said with excitement.

"Problem is, I don't know where they are." Cloud said.

"We can help locate them, Cloud." Minato said.

Cloud knew Minato was trying to help him. With a subtle sigh, he reluctantly accepted Minato's help.

"Just try to be careful... There may be...other Ashikabi roaming about." Cloud warned.

"I know, but I want to at least help in some way." Minato said.

Soon, a sudden glow caught Minato's attention. From within him, a green stream connected him to Kū. Cloud knew what it was.

'What luck...' He thought.

Soon, a green orb-like crystal emerged. Minato was surprised to see the orb in front of him.

"What is that?" He asked.

"That's Materia... This one was made through your bond with Kū." Cloud answered.

"What power does this one have?" Minato asked.

Cloud felt the knowledge of the ancients from within the Materia. He soon found out the name.

"This is the Revive Materia... It allows one to revive a person from near death." Cloud explained.

"I have the ability to bring back someone from near death?" Minato asked in wonder.

"Don't let it get over your head. There are limits to how this spell works. If you're not careful, you might not only fail to use the spell, but may drain your mental prowess." Cloud warned.

Minato looked at the Materia that he now held on his hand. He was entranced by its glow.

"If you want to know how to use it, you'll have to focus your thoughts through it. It should trigger the knowledge needed so you can cast the Revive spell." Cloud explained.

######

Cloud was hopping between rooftop to rooftop. Minato needed to use Musubi to catch up with them.

"Cloud! Where are you heading to?" Minato asked.

"We're heading to a section of Tokyo. I don't have to explain...what it is, but I can feel two Sekirei reacting to me." Cloud answered.

"Even so, why are we rushing?" Minato asked.

"I can feel their distress... They're being attacked." Cloud responded.

Taking off at fast speeds, Cloud managed to track where the two Sekirei are. A large bolt of lightning soon came into view.

"Damn it... I won't let them perish...!" Cloud shouted.

Breaking his limit, Cloud soon performed his attack.

"Braver!"

Raising his sword above his head, he performed a powerful overhead strike. This caused the attackers to suddenly flee as the Buster Sword caused a small fissure on the ground. He looked at the two Sekirei he saw in his dream.

"Are you two okay?" Cloud asked.

"Y-Yes." The shy Sekirei responded.

Cloud turned to the two Sekirei. They both looked like twins, though one was more endowed than the other. The particular Sekirei was wearing a dark purple outfit. Her twin was wearing a bright pink outfit. Both have hazel eyes and black hair tied in twin ponytails.

"What business do you have with them?" Cloud asked, hinting his anger.

Akitsu, Uzume and Yashima soon arrived. This got the twins to generate electricity.

"You're the Ashikabi whom winged the scrapped number...! We're not here to fight you or your winged Sekirei. We're here to eliminate the unwinged Sekirei." The purple Sekirei responded.

"So it seems... However, I won't...forgive you for labeling Akitsu with such a title." Cloud said.

He suddenly swung his sword, creating a shockwave of energy. The two lightning Sekirei were suddenly cut from the attack.

"Deeming my Sekirei...and attacking someone whom I knew from the past...is practically asking me to kill you both." Cloud spoke, showing murderous intent.

The twins were now frightened. They could see his eyes, glowing in an icy blue color. His expression made the sight more intimidating.

"That's enough!" A male voice called out.

Cloud looked to the owner. He was a fairly tall and lean-built man with brown hair and a gruff, wild look on him. He was wearing a brown coat, and a white undershirt with a pair of jeans.

"Are you...their Ashikabi?" Cloud asked.

"Aren't we having a speech issue? I'll answer your question though. Yes I am their Ashikabi. However, I disapprove their actions of hunting unwinged Sekirei." The man responded.

"It seems you'll have to discipline them for their actions... If not, I can simply take over." Cloud commented, cracking his joints loud enough.

"Whoa there... No need to act violent. I will also have to ask if those two Sekirei are reacting to you." The man said.

"They have been...reacting to me. Hence why I attacked the lightning twins." Cloud confirmed.

"We have names you know! I'm Sekirei #11 Hikari!" The purple Sekirei names Hikari responded.

"Um... I'm Sekirei #12 Hibiki." The pink Sekirei followed.

Cloud glared at the two Sekirei fiercely. A blue visible aura was shown enshrouding his body. Akitsu had to hold him close to calm his anger.

"Be aware of that mouth of yours. I wouldn't be merciful if you can't control your impulsive behavior. I would do the same thing, except with a brutal fashion." Cloud said, spinning his sword a few times before placing it in his back.

'He can hold something like that with just one arm and spin it!?' The man thought with surprise.

Minato eventually arrived with Musubi. The man instantly knew who it was.

"Oh, Sahashi. You know this guy?" The man asked to Minato.

"Yes, his name is Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is Kaoru Seo." Minato said.

"Kaoru Seo... I'll remember you and your Sekirei. Don't make me an enemy the next time I meet them." Cloud warned.

The two Sekirei from Cloud's dream felt their reaction to him going at full burst. They collapsed on the ground with a feverish blush.

"Oh no..." Cloud said.

He went up close to them to help them. Knowing he may have to wing them, Cloud glanced at Akitsu. She nodded her head, sensing his dilemma.

"I'll never get used to this..." Cloud remarked.

He soon kissed the shy Sekirei. Wings of pure white color came from her. Cloud, oddly enough, was shedding a silent tear as he felt the warmth of the wings. Akitsu also had a lone tear, sensing Cloud's thoughts.

"I'm Sekirei #40 Shi. Through the contract on my blades, I shall cut down those that threaten my Ashikabi." The shy Sekirei named Shi responded.

Akitsu knew Cloud's thoughts were running rampant, unable to hide his guilt for meeting with multiple Sekirei. Soon, the next one kissed Cloud. Wings of a tan color soon formed.

"I'm Sekirei #31 Sai. Through the contract of my rope blades, I will ensnare and eviscerate any who threaten my Ashikabi." The bold, blond Sekirei named Sai said.

Cloud could see from Shi that she looked like a reincarnation of Aerith, despite wielding katars. Her green eyes made it more difficult to stare at her, due to his past guilt. Akitsu felt from her bond his conflict.

'Cloud-sama... That Sekirei must remind you of someone back in your world... Is that why you feel guilty of seeing her?' Akitsu thought in question.

Not giving any answers, Cloud walked his way back home. All of his Sekirei could feel his emotional state, seeing he was facing the ground.

'He's lost in his past...' Uzume thought.

######

(Play Final Fantasy 7 OST - Aerith Theme)

That night, Cloud was outside the atrium. He looked emotionally drained, having to deal with a reminder of his past failure. He watching the Sky with a forlorn expression.

'Can my sins be...redeemed? If so, will I be able...to overcome the past that haunts me?' Cloud thought.

She and Akitsu were awake. They walked to the atrium, noticing Cloud staring in the sky.

"Cloud-sama?" Akitsu said.

"Is everything okay?" She asked in a shy tone.

Cloud heard the two Sekirei behind him. He turned, which made them gasp. Cloud's face had tears running down his face.

"Cloud..." Shi said.

The swordsman didn't understand what was happening to his body. He felt it was being weighed down, unable to walk. Cloud soon collapsed to his knees, unable to stand up.

"You have been through so much... I don't know what may have caused these terrible incidents, but I will be with you, my Ashikabi." Shi said.

Cloud held back his urge to voice his downhearted mood. Tears were streaming from his face. Akitsu also cried, feeling his sadness. His other Sekirei felt his emotions, crying in their sleep.

"I'm sorry... It's a memory I wished...that I could have prevented. It was beyond my strength to help a friend whom passed away." Cloud apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. We all understand your pain." Shi said, holding Cloud's head close to her.

"You remind me of that same friend. Memories of her resurfaced the moment I saw you. This is why my guilt was eating away in me." Cloud responded.

"It's okay. You cared for your friend deeply, even though she passed away." Shi said.

"Cloud-sama, please smile. I like it when you smile." Akitsu begged.

Cloud, despite his tear stained face, showed a somber smile.

(Aerith's Theme OST ends here)

* * *

Ending 1: Memories of Days gone by - akane


End file.
